Indulgence et Affection (Harry Potter FanFiction)
by Zayalla
Summary: Une Dramione dans laquelle, forcément, Hermione et Drago vont se rapprocher sensiblement...Le jeune homme, plus attirant et sarcastique que jamais va mener la vie dure à notre pauvre Hermione, concentrée sur ses ASPICS et troublée par les avances que ne manquera pas de lui faire le jeune homme...
1. 1 Une Nouvelle Année Commence

Sur le quai 9 ¾, une foule de sorciers se pressaient les uns contre les autres dans un méli-mélo de couleurs et de caractères. Un brouhaha monstre régnait sur les lieux, tandis que les parents disaient au revoir à leurs enfants en prenant garde de leur faire part de leurs dernières recommandations. Des cris de chouettes, des entrechocs de valises, des pleurs et des exclamations de joie retentissaient aux abords de la locomotive à vapeur du Poudlard Express, qui, comme à son habitude, luisait de sa belle couleur rouge au milieu de ce joyeux petit monde. Le train semblait impatient de prendre la route, emportant avec lui les nombreux élèves de la célèbre école de sorcellerie qu'était Poudlard. Un énième coup de sifflet retentit, signalant que le départ était proche.

Hermione Granger sorti de sa rêverie et fit une dernière bise à ses parents. L'année précédente, le monde des sorciers avait connu une guerre qui avait fait de nombreux morts et blessés. La jeune femme, meilleure amie du célèbre Harry Potter, avait alors jugé préférable d'effacer la mémoire de ses géniteurs, espérant ainsi leur éviter un sort funeste.

Une fois que Voldemort, le mage maléfique qui avait terrorisé toute une génération de sorciers lors de ses dernières années, avait été vaincu par le jeune Potter, Hermione avait eu la chance de pouvoir retrouver sa famille et de réparer ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir, quelques mois plus tôt.

Contre toutes attentes, ils ne lui en avaient pas voulu, mais avaient simplement été peinés d'apprendre qu'elle ne leur avait pas fait suffisamment confiance pour leur parler de son projet auparavant. Ils comprirent par la suite que c'était pour leur éviter une peine certaine si elle venait à mourir, et ils avaient finis en pleurs dans les bras les uns des autres.

La jeune femme se retrouvait une nouvelle fois sur le quai 9 ¾, pour une dernière année à Poudlard. Une fois la guerre, finie, le Ministère de la Magie et la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall, avaient pris la décision de faire profiter à tous les élèves d'une année de rattrapage aux vues des récents événements. Tous les élèves avaient ainsi redoublé leur année car les enseignements divulgués lors de leur session précédente avaient été coupés de magie noire et ne pouvait donc être admis par les lois de l'Enseignement Magique et par le Ministère de la Magie.

Hermione soupira. Une nouvelle année était en vue. Cela la remplissait à la fois d'une grande joie et d'une étrange mélancolie. La bataille finale entre les Mangemorts et l'Ordre du Phénix s'étant déroulée à Poudlard, la jeune femme éprouvait une légère appréhension à l'idée de remettre les pieds sur les lieux.

Après un dernier adieu, la jeune femme monta dans le train. Elle ne se dirigea, non pas vers les compartiments réservés aux élèves, mais vers celui destiné à accueillir les nouveaux Préfets en Chef. En effet, suite à l'annonce exceptionnelle du Ministère annonçant que tous les jeunes sorciers repasseraient leur année précédente, les nouveaux Préfets en chef avaient été désignés, et elle en faisait, malheureusement, partie. Elle qui avait espéré avoir plus de temps pour réviser ses ASPICS !

Cette année-là, en conséquence du redoublement de masse et l'arrivée en plus de nouveaux élèves, avait vu le doublement d'effectif des Préfets et Préfets en Chef. Certains élèves de 4ème année avaient donc été nommés eux aussi à ce poste. De 8, les Préfets étaient passés à 16 et l'année s'annonçait délicate pour tout contrevenant au règlement. Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier les 2 Préfets en Chef qui étaient passés à 4, ce qui signifiait qu'il y en avait un part maison. Un choix qu'Hermione jugeait plus équitable, au vu de ce qu'il s'était souvent produit par le passé, avec des abus de pouvoir, entre autres.

Hermione soupira. Elle se doutait de la personne qui allait être son homologue chez les Serpentards. De plus, les rondes nocturnes que seuls les Préfets en chef et les Professeurs accomplissaient allaient lui occuper une bonne partie de ses heures de révisions pour les ASPICS, qu'elle allait devoir repasser en fin d'année. Heureusement, ils étaient plus nombreux cette année, si bien qu'elle espérait avoir plus de temps libre pour elle.

Prenant une grande inspiration, la jeune femme fit coulisser la porte du compartiment. Elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'y avait encore personne. Sa bonne humeur retrouvée, elle s'installa confortablement à côté de la fenêtre après avoir placé sa valise sur le porte bagage au-dessus de sa tête. Elle posa le petit sac à main qu'elle transportait sur son pantalon noir et lissa le haut bordeaux où son insigne de Préfet en chef était épinglé.

Un nouveau sifflement se fit entendre, et le train s'ébranla. Au bout de quelques secondes, il accéléra, et sorti de la gare.

Soudain, la porte du compartiment coulissa, et Ernie Macmillan, de Poufsouffle, entra en lui adressant un petit sourire. Elle le lui rendit, mais n'eut pas le temps de lui dire bonjour que la porte se rouvrait déjà, sur Padma Patil cette fois-ci.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Hermione ! J'étais sûre que ce serait toi, il n'y avait aucun doute possible ! » s'exclama la jeune Serdaigle en découvrant ses homologues. « Et félicitations Ernie, je savais que ce serait tendu entre Hannah Abbot et toi. »

Ernie et Hermione échangèrent un regard, un peu gênés devant cet enthousiasme soudain, et remercièrent Padma tout en arborant de petits rictus mal à l'aise.

« Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, » énuméra ensuite la jumelle Patil. « Manque plus que Serpentard ! Vous pensez que ce sera Malefoy ? Parce que si c'est lui... »

La jeune femme laissa sa phrase en suspens. Elle eut un petit rire nerveux. Une voix glaciale retentie soudain.

« Parce que si c'est moi, quoi ? »

Patil sursauta vivement et se retourna. Drago Malefoy était adossé au chambranle de la porte et la fixait en arborant un petit sourire sarcastique, que démentait son regard gris glacé.

La jeune indienne en face de lui se figea et dégluti. Le regard insistant du jeune homme sur elle sembla lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Il fallait reconnaître que le jeune Serpentard faisait mine de s'attarder sur ses formes. De plus, le jeune homme à la face d'ange était devenu maitre dans l'art de rendre les gens mal à l'aise.

Sa beauté n'était qu'une façade, et elle n'avait jamais empêché Hermione de lui vouer une rancune sévère.

Néanmoins, la jeune femme n'avait jamais pu se garder de ressentir une certaine pitié pour ce jeune homme né dans une famille abominable. Jeune homme qui leur était par la suite venu en aide lorsque Harry, Ron et elle avaient été fait prisonniers et qu'il avait été chargé de reconnaître le porteur de la marque.

Soupirant intérieurement, la jeune femme reporta un regard un peu triste sur le jeune homme, puis tourna son attention sur la jeune Patil.

« Heu...et bien...parce que si c'est toi... je ne serais absolument pas surprise et...on aura...pas...de surprise... ? »

Malefoy haussa un sourcil dédaigneux devant les bafouillis de Padma Patil. Confuse et honteuse, la jeune femme s'empressa de s'asseoir aux côtés d'Ernie. Hermione ne lui en voulu pas, car même s'il était vrai qu'elle allait devoir passer le trajet assise à côté de Malefoy, au moins, elle ne l'aurait pas en face d'elle.

Ce dernier portait désormais son regard sur elle. Elle crut voir son masque dédaigneux vaciller quand son regard glissa sur la cicatrice qui ornait désormais son bras. Il inclina la tête de côté.

« Granger.

-Malefoy. »

Elle avait répondu d'un ton las, tandis que Malefoy tournait son visage fermé vers Ernie qu'il salua tout aussi froidement. Le jeune homme blond se laissa ensuite choir sur le banc, les pans de sa cape frôlant la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Un silence tendu s'installa. Hermione faisait mine d'observer le paysage écossais qui défilait par la fenêtre. Ernie semblait plongé dans la lecture d'un magazine, et Hermione regretta de ne pas avoir pris de livre. Elle s'était tout d'abord dit que le voyage serait long, puis s'était rappelé qu'elle avait le devoir de passer de compartiments en compartiments pour vérifier que tout se passait bien. Et puis, elle avait eu l'espoir que les autres Préfets en Chef seraient amicaux et qu'elle pourrait discuter avec eux. Elle devait sans doute vivre dans un rêve pour avoir oublié qu'un Serpentard était présent dans l'équation.

Justement, Malefoy contribuait grandement à la gêne ambiante. Il avait le regard fixé sur Padma qui se tortillait de plus en plus sous le regard insistant du jeune homme. Le Serpentard en question semblait rire intérieurement de la situation et paraissait prendre un malin plaisir à torturer la jeune femme.

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle qui avait espéré que la guerre aurait mis fin à ce genre de comportement puéril ! Tant de morts, et pourtant les guéguerres entre maisons ne semblaient pas avoir disparu pour autant.

Le paysage face à elle se teinta de gris au souvenir de tous ces gens qu'elle avait connu et qui ne reviendraient jamais.

Le trajet se passa dans un calme relatif. Les quatre Préfets en Chef parcoururent tour à tour les différents wagons. Hermione n'eut pas de problèmes, hormis la fois où elle dû séparer deux élèves de deuxième année qui se disputaient pour savoir qui avait gagné leur partie de bataille explosive.

Enfin, le train s'arrêta dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard à grand renfort de long sifflement et jet de vapeur. La voix familière d'Hagrid, le garde-chasse, retenti aux oreilles d'Hermione quand elle mit le pied dehors. Elle sourit en le voyant rassembler les minuscules première année de ses énormes mains de demi géant. Cette année-là, en raison du redoublement de tous les élèves, les petits nouveaux étaient deux fois plus nombreux car ils comptaient les élèves de l'année précédente et les nouveaux. On voyait les quelques têtes de ceux qui auraient dû se trouver en seconde année dépasser de cette marée d'élèves, et Hermione sourit tout en ramenant les pans de sa cape autour d'elle. Elle ne savait pas si les anciennes premières années allaient devoir repasser par les cases barque et Choixpeau, mais elle ne s'en faisait pas trop : elle se doutait que McGonagall avait tout prévu.

La jeune femme s'était changée au cours du trajet, et elle était désormais vêtue de la robe de sorcier obligatoire à Poudlard. En dessous, elle portait l'uniforme de l'école, qui se composait d'une jupe plissée bleu marine et d'une chemise blanche. Son uniforme n'était plus vraiment à sa taille, car entre les privations de la guerre, la violence des combats et l'été relativement calme qu'elle avait passé, son corps avait subi tant de bouleversements que ses vêtements lui avaient semblés à la fois ridiculement grand et trois fois trop petits. Elle avait bien tenté quelques formules pour les rendre plus conforme à ce qu'elle souhaitait, mais elle n'avait jamais été très calée en garde-robe. Cela l'avait fortement contrariée, elle qui avait si souvent entendu dire qu'elle était la meilleure sorcière de sa génération. Le seul essai qu'elle avait fait n'avait que rendu sa chemise difforme et elle avait jugé préférable de ne pas trop insister.

De plus, elle se doutait que ce mal-être devait plus être d'origine psychologique. Un traumatisme dû à la vision de tant d'élèves tombés au combat...et surtout au fait que devoir retourner à l'école après tant d'épreuves lui paraissait risible.

Heureusement, son pull au col orné des couleurs de sa maison était toujours assez grand, même s'il était resté au fond de sa valise car en cette fin d'été, il faisait encore relativement chaud. Elle se prit tout de même à le regretter, car le vent qui soufflait ce jour-là lui donnait des frissons et elle se surpris à remercier la chaleur que lui conférait sa robe de sorcière.

« Hermione ! »

La jeune fille se retourna en entendant cette voix familière. Elle sourit en croisant le regard vert de son meilleur ami. Elle repéra la chevelure rousse de Ron non loin derrière.

Ses deux amis la rejoignirent rapidement et elle eut droit à une embrassade dans les règles de l'art. Elle rit quand Harry lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle ne lui en voulu pas, car ces cheveux n'avaient pas besoin de cette échevelante marque d'affection pour avoir l'air de sortir du sèche-linge.

« Hermione ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue nous voir ? On a eu droit à la visite de Malefoy à cause de ça ! » gémit Ron alors que son visage s'assombrissait.

Hermione lui jeta un regard torve.

« Mon pauvre petit ! Tu as sans doute oublié que je me le suis coltiné tout le trajet durant. »

Ron ouvrit alors de grands yeux. Il avait oublié ce petit détail. Il ouvrit la bouche puis il fit mine de vomir.

« Ma pauvre ! Comment tu as fait ? »

La jeune femme soupira.

« Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche de ces histoires. On verra bien comment la situation va évoluer cette année, mais ne vous étonnez pas si je deviens...exécrable. Entre les ASPICS et les rondes, je ne vous dis pas ! »

Harry lui offrit un petit sourire compatissant puis les trois amis se dirigèrent vers les calèches tirées par des sombrals. Hermione remarqua que bon nombre d'élèves sursautaient en apercevant les créatures semblables à des chevaux infernaux. Ces êtres n'étaient visibles que lorsqu'on avait vu la mort, et malheureusement, après la guerre, il fallait s'en douter. Elle détourna les yeux, sentant son humeur morose revenir à grand pas, avant de s'exclamer :

« Au fait, où est passée Ginny ?

-Elle aidait un deuxième année à refermer sa valise quand elle nous a dit de partir devant. Si tu avais vu ça ! Le bagage faisait presque la taille du petit ! » expliqua Harry en riant.

Les trois amis s'installèrent dans l'une des calèches et Ron allait refermer la portière quand une chevelure rousse apparue non loin de là.

« Ginny ! Par ici ! »

La jeune fille sourit en apercevant ses amis et s'empressa de les rejoindre. Son insigne de préfète scintilla quand elle sauta auprès d'eux tout en lançant un regard flamboyant à Harry. Ron grogna, mécontent. Cet été-là, Ginny et Harry n'avaient fait que se tourner autour, sans jamais avoir le courage de se remettre ensemble. Hermione et Ron en étaient fort contrariés car ils devaient supporter leurs regards débordants d'amour ; et les deux amoureux croyaient être discrets en plus...

Hermione quant à elle, était toujours un peu mal à l'aise en présence de son ami roux. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, ils ne savaient plus vraiment que faire l'un envers l'autre. Mais ils s'étaient expliqués quelques temps plus tôt, et avaient pris la décision de rester amis. Il restait toujours une pointe de gêne dans leurs rapports malgré tout.

« Alors, qui sont les autres Préfets en Chef ? » demanda Ginny. « On est déjà au courant pour Malefoy, mais on n'a pas vu passer les autres...et je vais vous épargner le nom des Préfets tout simple parce que je suis perdue ! On est trop nombreux cette année, c'est incroyable.

\- Ce sont Ernie Macmillan et Padma Patil, » répondit Hermione en se calant plus confortablement sur le banc.

« Ah, c'est Ernie finalement ? Hannah semblait si certaine de sa nomination quand je l'ai vue sur le Chemin de Traverse l'autre jour », gloussa Ginny.

« Ne soit pas méchante, ils sont très gentils tous les deux », la sermonna gentiment Hermione.

« Oh ça va, » sourit Ginny. « Donc, raconte !

-Raconter...quoi ? » demanda Hermione un peu perdue, en levant les sourcils.

« Mais Malefoy, voyons ! Tout le monde sait que la salle de bain des Préfets en Chef est commune aux quatre maisons ! Je veux tout savoir sur sa réaction quand il a vu que c'est toi la Préfète en Chef de Gryffondor et qu'il a réalisé qu'il sera obligé de prendre son bain dans un bassin qui aura contenu ton cooorps de rêve avant le sien ! »

Devant le regard gourmand de Ginny, Hermione éclata de rire. Elle retrouvait bien là son amie adepte de ragots. Elle n'était pourtant pas l'une de ces commères qui passaient leur temps à parler des autres et à commenter leur vie. Elle aimait seulement se tenir au courant, et Hermione lui était reconnaissante de lui changer les idées.

« Il l'a assez bien pris je dirais, » commença Hermione. « En tous cas, je n'ai pas eu droit au « sang de bourbe » habituel. Mais vous auriez vu la façon dont il regardait Padma ! Je suis sûre qu'il faisait exprès de la mettre mal à l'aise. Heureusement qu'il était assis à côté de moi, parce que je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait dans le cas contraire !

-Il était assis à côté de toi ? Non laisse tomber, c'est logique que Padma se soit assise à côté d'Ernie. Mais... tu penses qu'il a des vues sur elle ? »

La question de Ginny fit sourire Hermione. Ginny et les histoires de coeur...une grande histoire d'amour.

« Je ne pense pas. Tu sais, il est peut-être un Don Juan chez les Serpentards, mais pour ce qui est des autres maisons...j'en doute.

-C'est quoi un Don Juan ? » demanda Ron, occupé à enfourner dans sa bouche quelques bonbons qu'il avait dérobé à ses frères.

.

.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, le petit groupe s'installa à la table des Gryffondors. Les élèves de première année qui redoublaient ne repassaient pas par l'étape du Choixpeau Magique, comme Hermione l'avait prévu, car leur maison leur avait déjà été attribuée, si bien que le groupe d'élèves qui entra à la suite d'Hagrid, qui remplaçait désormais McGonagall dans sa tâche, avait considérablement diminué.

Le dîner commença lorsque ledit professeur McGonagall eu terminé le traditionnel discours de bienvenue et que le Choixpeau eu terminé la répartition. La directrice sembla mal à l'aise au moment de prononcer son discours, le fantôme de Dumbledore étant encore trop présent dans les esprits.

Une fois le ventre bien rempli, Hermione quitta ses amis pour se rendre dans le bureau de la directrice qui devait faire part des détails de leur devoir aux nouveaux Préfets en chef. En arrivant devant la statue qui gardait le bureau des directeurs de Poudlard, elle trouva ses trois homologues qui attendaient patiemment. Malefoy arborait un air renfrogné et Hermione se douta qu'il venait du fait qu'il se voyait contraint de venir chercher ses consignes auprès de la directrice de Poudlard, qui était également la directrice de la Maison de Godric Gryffondor.

« Ah, vous voilà tous les quatre. Comme vous êtes tous là, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous faire entrer dans mon bureau. Rassurez-vous, je n'en ai que pour quelques secondes. »

La directrice, qui venait d'arriver en les faisant sursauter, leur expliqua en deux mots qu'ils étaient chargés de patrouiller le soir et la nuit dans les couloirs du château pour éviter que des élèves ne se trompent malencontreusement de dortoir, par exemple -ce qu'ils savaient déjà-. Elle leur expliqua qu'ils devraient se mettre d'accord entre eux sur leurs rondes et qu'il était hors de question qu'ils viennent s'en plaindre par la suite auprès d'elle. Elle leur révéla ensuite que les 7ème année, auraient droit à une salle multi-maison pour avoir un endroit plus calme où réviser leurs ASPICS, entre les salles communes bondées et la bibliothèque qui ne le serait pas moins. Elle leur indiqua sont emplacement, puis, une fois son petit monologue terminé, les congédia et les quatre jeunes gens s'empressèrent de regagner leurs dortoirs respectifs. Il fut convenu qu'Ernie et Hermione assureraient les tours de garde un jour sur deux à partir du Lundi, et que Padma et Malefoy se chargeraient des jours restant et qu'ils verraient en fonction des autres Préfets.

La directrice ne leur ayant pas donné de mot de passe pour la salle Spécial-Aspics, ils étaient chargés d'en trouver un. Malefoy se plaignit tout au long du trajet en leur affirmant que « Poufaigle » et « Gryffontard » étaient complètement ridicules et qu'en aucun cas il ne serait d'accord pour « Gryffontardaiglepouff », mais Ernie et Padma ne voulurent rien entendre. Hermione, quant à elle, était pour une fois du même avis que son ennemi. Ces mots de passes, étaient vraiment catastrophiques...et elle allait devoir annoncer au reste des 7ème année que leurs Préfets en Chef n'avaient aucune imagination.

.oOo.

Voilà pour ce 1er chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! :-)

Dites moi ce que vous en penser en commentaires et je suis ouverte à toute suggestion !

Le Chapitre 2 est déjà près, mais je ne le posterai que la semaine prochaine pour me laisser le temps d'avancer dans l'écriture de l'histoire !

N'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes,

Merci de m'avoir lue,

Zaya

P.S : je sais pas vous, mais dans ma tête, Drago a celle de Troye Sivan...xD


	2. 2 Des Événements Intéressants

« Bouge de là Granger ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait eu le malheur de s'asseoir « à la place de Monsieur Malefoy ». Elle tourna son regard vers le jeune homme qui la fusillait de ses prunelles grises. Elle s'installa encore plus confortablement dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au petit feu qui ronronnait dans l'immense salle Spécial-Aspics. Ron sourit en donnant un coup de coude à Harry, heureux de voir Hermione ignorer leur ennemi.

« Et pourquoi donc ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te gêne que je sois assise ici. Il n'y a pas écrit « Monsieur Malefoy » sur ce merveilleux fauteuil, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard glacial qui suintait le mépris ainsi que le dégoût, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il attrapa un livre et se mit au travail.

Quelques élèves de 7ème année avaient élu domicile dans cette nouvelle salle commune multi-maison, espérant y être au calme pour réviser. Padma, Ernie, et quelques autres, assis dans leur coin, avaient laissé le Serpentard chercher les poux aux Trio d'Or. Tout le monde se gardait bien d'intervenir, préférant profiter du spectacle qui détournait son attention des révisions.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que les cours avaient repris, et la cohabitation entre les différentes maisons était toujours aussi tendue, si bien qu'Hermione finissait souvent ses journées dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, négligent ses homologues Préfets en Chef ; ce que Padma s'était empressée de lui reprocher, soi-disant parce qu'elle la laissait seule et la livrait en pâture à « l'Abominable Zyeuteur ». Hermione avait retenu un soupir exaspéré et tentait désormais de se concentrer sur son devoir, avec un Malefoy mécontent et deux amis qui ne cessaient de vouloir lui voler ses réponses.

Leur professeur de potion, Horace Slughorn, qui avait été une nouvelle fois forcé de reprendre son poste, leur avait déjà donner trois parchemins à remplir.

Suite à la mort du professeur Rogue, les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avaient été couplées avec ceux de Métamorphose, et c'était toujours Minerva McGonagall qui les assurait. Ce sujet avait fait polémique durant tout l'été, et la Gazette du Sorcier avait bien entendu cherché à soulever les esprits en insinuant que la sorcière n'était en aucun cas assez robuste pour occuper les postes de directrice de Poudlard ainsi que de Gryffondor, en plus de garantir les cours des deux matières jumelées. Bien entendu, leur professeur s'était défendu et avait fait taire tous les commentaires désobligeants à ce sujet avec sa prestance et sa dignité habituelle, en affirmant que cette solution n'était que temporaire. Leur nouveau professeur devant arriver aux environs de Décembre.

« Malefoy, peux-tu arrêter _s'il te plait_ ? » grinça Hermione.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux de son cours et lui lança un regard narquois, reprenant son tapotage d'accoudoir de plus belle.

« Je te jure que si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement je te plante, » le menaça Hermione en agitant sa baguette devant son nez, sous les rires étouffés de ses amis.

« Oh mais c'est que j'aurais presque peur », ricana le jeune homme en arrêtant néanmoins le bruit agaçant.

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, la jeune femme se leva, rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie, sous le regard étonné des occupants de la pièce.

« Non mais je rêve ! Tu me fais tout ce cinéma alors que _tu t'en vas_ ? »

Le ton indigné de Drago la força à se tourner vers lui. Elle leva un sourcil en une imitation parfaite du petit air supérieur que le Serpentard affectionnait tant et sorti, sous le regard éberlué du jeune homme, suivie de Harry et Ron qui s'étaient empressés de ranger leurs affaires.

.

.

Le lendemain, installée dans la Grande Salle en compagnie des autres Gryffondor, Hermione fronçait les sourcils, encore penchée sur son parchemin. Elle n'arrivait pas à relire un des mots qu'elle avait inscrits dessus et cela la frustrait énormément. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par « utile en shppdnfgo de nuit » ?

Elle entendait ses amis converser à côté d'elle, mais son problème était tel qu'il l'accaparait totalement. Elle avala une bouchée de porridge tout en remuant sa plume entre ses doigts. « Utile en... ? » Ah, voilà « utile en incantation de nuit ». Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué ! Comment avait-elle fait pour transformer son mot à ce point ?

La jeune femme en était toujours à son problème quand elle quitta la Grande Salle en compagnie de ses amis.

« Tu te prends trop la tête Hermione », râla Harry, « ce n'est qu'un premier devoir ! »

La jeune femme lui retourna un regard assassin et répondit vertement :

« Ah oui ? Et qui est-ce qui vous file les réponses à chaque fois ? »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Harry qui acquiesça. Elle était sûre qu'ils commentaient encore une fois son incapacité à faire abstraction des études. Grand bien leur fasse ! Elle était obligée de passer une année de plus à Poudlard -non qu'elle n'aimât pas l'école, simplement elle aurait préféré pouvoir poursuivre ses études plutôt que de devoir retravailler des cours qui lui paraissaient si dérisoires en comparaison de ce qu'elle avait vécu- et elle allait s'assurer d'avoir ses ASPICS. Avec un Optimal dans toutes les matières.

Alors que les trois amis se dirigeaient tout en bavardant vers leur prochaine salle de classe, une petite troupe de Serpentards apparu.

Occupée à rire d'une réflexion sarcastique de Ron, Hermione ne prêta pas attention à leurs camarades. Ce n'est que lorsque Ron arrêta de rire et fixa un point derrière elle que la jeune femme se retourna, perplexe.

Malefoy approchait d'elle, une mine sérieuse peinte sur le visage. Une affaire de préfet le préoccupait-elle ?

« Granger. »

Les yeux gris de Malefoy se posèrent sur la jeune femme qui le regarda se planter devant elle, les mains dans les poches. Après un instant de silence, elle ouvrit la bouche et rompit le silence qui s'était installé dans le couloir :

« Malefoy ? Que veux-tu ?

-Et bien c'était simplement que... »

Faussement ennuyé, le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux en détournant les yeux. Laissant sa main glisser dans son cou, il reporta son attention sur Hermione un air contrarié assombrissant ses prunelles d'ordinaire si claires.

Perplexe, Hermione haussa un sourcil.

Avec un soupir, et sans que quiconque n'ait pu prévoir son geste, il tendit le bras et fit glisser le bout de ses doigts le long de la mâchoire de la jeune femme qui sentit son visage s'enflammer. Son ventre se tordit étrangement, elle écarquilla les yeux à en avoir mal.

« Fait juste attention, veux-tu ? » déclara le jeune homme avant de s'éloigner sous le regard éberlué des quelques témoins de la scène.

Le silence stupéfait se poursuivit quelques secondes avant que quelqu'un ne le rompe.

« Hermione, il vient de se passer quoi, là ? » Bredouilla Ron d'une voix bizarrement aiguë.

Secouant la tête, n'étant pas plus avancés, Harry et Hermione regardèrent le jeune homme blond s'éloigner, bizarrement silencieux sous les interpellations de Parkinson et Zabini qui lui tournaient autour.

« Quelqu'un m'explique ? » Insista Ron.

Harry secoua la tête et se contenta de tapoter son bras.

« C'est Malefoy, Ron. Il est bizarre. »

Hermione, entièrement d'accord avec lui, ne chercha pas vraiment à comprendre le geste du Serpentard. En revanche, sa mise en garde et sa réaction à elle l'inquiétaient plus. Simples paroles en l'air de Malefoy ou était-elle réellement en danger ? Et pourquoi diable des papillons s'étaient-ils infiltrés dans son ventre ? Elle n'était pas certaine de trouver cela agréable.

Ses préoccupations la quittèrent toutefois lors du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal donné par le professeur McGonagall. Hermione essayait de se concentrer sur les informations délivrées par leur professeur alors qu'Harry et Ron continuaient de spéculer sur le cas Malefoy.

« Mais concentrez-vous, bon sang », siffla une énième fois Hermione.

Ron se tourna vers elle, désabusé.

« Mais Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de savoir si un chien garou existe ou non ? On a volé sur un dragon l'année dernière ! »

La jeune femme abandonna. Il fallait dire aussi que le cours n'était pas des plus passionnants, leur directrice étant épuisée par cette rentrée. Entre ses différentes affectations, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle avait donc décidé de leur donner un cours théorique, ce qui n'était pas au goût de la plupart des élèves.

Cela n'enlevait pourtant en rien l'importance des informations qu'elle leur distribuait ! Ron et Harry allaient encore lui demander ses notes...

Hermione soupira. Le travail en perspective l'épuisait. Elle avait une ronde avec Macmillan ce soir-là en plus. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas déléguer sa fonction de Préfet en Chef à quelqu'un d'autre ? Harry par exemple. Il avait l'air de ne pas s'en faire pour ses révisions après tout. Ron...non. Il était capable de se perdre lui-même dans les dédales du château. Un autre préfet de Gryffondor ? Car effectivement, cette année-là, Dean Thomas avait été nommé Préfet, de même que Ginny Weasley et deux autres élèves plus jeunes. Avec le doublement des effectifs, un préfet avait été nommé dans chaque maison, un par niveau de la 7 à la 4 ème année. Hermione avait l'impression que cela rendait les choses bien plus compliquées pour pas grand-chose...

La jeune femme se cala plus confortablement dans son siège et se morigéna. Elle devait écouter et non se perdre dans ses pensées. Se redressant, elle focalisa son attention sur leur professeur, bien déterminée à remporter ses ASPICS en fin d'année.

Le cours suivant, Potions, se déroula bien plus calmement aux yeux d'Hermione. Slughorn les avait chargés de concocter un élixir d'amnésie individuellement, ce qui donnait tout le loisir à Hermione d'avancer à son rythme. Cet élixir était beaucoup plus puissant que la potion d'amnésie qu'ils effectuaient en première année. D'où l'importance de bien la réussir.

Elle était en train d'ajouter des graines de pavots à son mélange quand elle senti un regard posé sur elle. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se retourna. Seulement, elle ne vit personne susceptible d'être à l'origine de son malaise.

Harry et Ron étaient penchés sur leur potions respectives, ne se débrouillant pas si mal pour une fois. Londubat et Finnigan, en revanche, semblaient complètement dépassés par les événements. Leurs potions bouillonnaient étrangement. Hermione grimaça. A l'évidence ils avaient oublié leurs écailles de lézard.

Plus loin, les Serpentard observaient un calme studieux, une fois n'est pas coutume. Malefoy et Nott, sans grande surprise, préparaient des potions parfaites. Ils avaient toujours été doués. En revanche, Parkinson regardait une de ses camarades avec affolement, alors qu'elle tentait de contenir la potion qui essayait de s'échapper de son chaudron.

Haussant les épaules, Hermione se retourna et entreprit d'émincer le prochain ingrédient. Alors qu'elle finissait de découper en rondelle sa cuisse de grenouille, elle surprit un éclat étrange sur la lame de son couteau. Un oeil gris la fixait.

La jeune femme se retourna vivement, effrayant Ron qui lâcha sa racine de mandragore en poussant un petit cri de souris.

« Non mais ça va pas Hermione ? Tu m'as foutu une de ces frousses à sauter comme ça ! »

Ignorant son ami, la jeune femme foudroya un Malefoy concentré sur sa potion du regard. Il ne pouvait pas la voir, mais elle était sûre que c'était lui qui la fixait depuis le début.

Contrariée la jeune femme termina de touiller son élixir. Il copiait ! Comment osait-il ? C'était vraiment malpoli et stupide. Comment allait-il réussir ses ASPICS s'il avait besoin d'elle pour concocter ne serait-ce qu'un simple élixir d'amnésie ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux un instant et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Réflexion faite, c'était plutôt gratifiant qu'il la prenne comme exemple. La jeune femme sourit franchement, flattée. Le fait que Malefoy ait besoin de copier sur elle pour réussir sa potion la réjouissait. Guillerette, la jeune femme appela le professeur qui vint vérifier son travail.

En sortant de cours, Hermione croisa le regard de Malefoy. Elle lui retourna un regard suspicieux, bien qu'amusé. Elle savait ! Ils s'examinèrent quelques instants, Malefoy plus perplexe qu'autre chose, avant qu'Hermione ne sorte de la pièce pour suivre ses deux amis dans la cour du château.

.

.

Adossée à l'une des arcades de pierre qui entouraient un coin d'herbe, Hermione arborait une mine joyeuse. Elle était de bonne humeur. Elle était si douée en potion que Malefoy copiait sur elle ! Qui l'eut cru ?

« Tu as si bien réussi que ça Hermione ? » Releva Ron, perplexe. « Tu sembles tellement contente de toi ! »

Harry lança un regard affectueux à son amie quand celle-ci rétorqua :

« Non, c'est seulement qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui ! »

Souriante, la jeune femme ne vit pas Ron lever les yeux au ciel, examiner les nuages gris, puis se tourner vers Harry tout en se tapotant la tempe d'un doigt, indiquant qu'Hermione devait avoir un grain. Son ami haussa les épaules. Hermione appréciait sûrement l'air frais que portait le vent vers eux, après un été étouffant. Tout simplement.

« Bon alors, raconte nous Harry, il se passe quoi avec ma soeur ? » attaqua soudain Ron, attirant l'attention d'Hermione sur leur ami.

Elle avisa alors Ginny qui riait plus loin avec une Luna toujours aussi loufoque. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs vêtue d'un habit bien jaune jurant avec l'uniforme des élèves alentour. Certains lui lançaient des regards intrigués, tandis que d'autres, blasés, ne lui jetaient qu'un vague regard.

« Je...que...quoi ? » Bredouilla Harry soudain rouge de gêne.

Hermione sourit devant son air déconfit.

« Oh aller, d'accord tu as rompu avec elle après l'enterrement du professeur Dumbledore, mais on t'a vu l'embrasser, l'autre jour au Terrier », ricana Ron.

« Quoi ?!...mais...mais il n'y avait personne autour de nous ! »

Échangeant un regard, Ron et Hermione soupirèrent de concert. La voix plaintive d'Harry était si désespérante.

« Harry, Harry, Harry... » commença Hermione en secouant la tête, « tu sais qu'une maison à des fenêtres, tu le sais ça, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors même si tu t'en va jusqu'au fin fond du jardin, on te verra toujours depuis la chambre de Ron... »

Écarlate, le jeune homme plongea son visage brûlant dans ses mains. Hermione sourit en voyant Ginny qui les observait, plus loin, l'air de se demander pourquoi Harry semblait si mal à l'aise.

« Tu ferais peut-être mieux d'aller lui parler », glissa Hermione à l'oreille de son ami.

« Pitié Hermione, pas maintenant », gémit Harry en regardant craintivement les élèves autour d'eux.

« Il a tué Voldemort mais il n'est pas capable de parler à ma petite soeur... »

Ron secoua la tête

« ...Navrant. »

.oOo.

Voila pour ce second chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ;-)

A la prochaine,

Bisous à vous ;-*


	3. 3 Lettres de Feu

Le premier mois à Poudlard se déroula relativement vite. Entre les rondes des Préfets en Chef, la supervision des plus jeunes et les devoirs incessants, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient débordés. Surtout cette dernière. Des cernes plus longs que le bras ornaient régulièrement son visage, et Ron faisait souvent la grimace en voyant la tête de déterrée de son amie. Heureusement pour elle, ses homologues Préfets en Chef tiraient la même mine extenuée, si bien qu'elle se rassurait en se disant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ressembler à un zombie. Même Malefoy, d'ordinaire si parfait, ne pouvait cacher les ombres noires qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux.

McGonagall dû s'en rendre compte car rapidement, elle convoqua les quatre jeunes gens dans son bureau. Elle-même semblait ne plus pouvoir tenir debout. Elle soupira.

« Jeunes gens, comme vous vous en doutez je suis ici pour vous parler de vos devoirs de Préfets en Chef. Vos professeurs et moi-même avons décider d'alléger votre tâche après que même vous, Miss Granger, vous soyez endormie en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Le Professeur Binns a beau être un fantôme, il s'est aperçu de cet événement hors du commun. »

Les quatre élèves se regardèrent avec espoir. Les rondes allaient-elles être supprimées ?

« J'ai donc pris la décision de vous faire partager vos rondes nocturnes avec les Préfets de 7ème année. Messieurs Thomas et Flitery ainsi que Mesdemoiselles Parkinson et Abbot vous assisterons donc dans votre tâche. Vous effectuerez chacun vos rondes une semaine sur deux, deux Préfets en Chef et deux Préfets par semaine. Je vous laisse vous organiser. Ce sera tout, merci. »

N'osant y croire, les quatre Préfets en Chef sortirent du bureau de la directrice, aux anges. Ils allaient avoir une semaine entière pour dormir ! N'était-ce pas merveilleux ?

« Vous vous rendez compte ? » s'exclama Patil. « On va pouvoir faire plein de choses ! »

Les trois autres sourirent devant son enthousiasme - oui, même Malefoy. Ils convinrent qu'ils garderaient leurs binômes et qu'ils allaient simplement se répartir les Préfets en fonction des maisons manquantes à chaque paire. Hermione et Mcmillan se virent donc attribuer Pansy Parkinson et Clint Flitery, respectivement de Serpentard et Serdaigle, tandis que Malefoy et Patil se voyaient octroyer Dean Thomas et Hannah Abbot de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle.

Satisfaits, ils prirent ensuite chacun la direction de leur prochain cours.

Hermione courut rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient. Avisant son air ravi, ils l'interrogèrent du regard.

« Plus de ronde toutes les semaines ! On va se les partager avec Dean et les autres préfets de 7ème année !

-C'est génial ! » s'extasia Ron, « on aura plus de temps pour aller dans le parc ou voir Hagrid ! »

Les trois amis avaient effectivement rendu une rapide visite à leur compagnon barbu, qui les avait accueillis pour le thé. Adepte de créatures toutes plus bizarres et dangereuses les unes que les autres, le demi-géant leur avait cette fois-ci fait assister à la naissance d'un bébé Sombral. Autant dire que les trois Gryffondor avaient été traumatisés par cet événement qu'Hagrid avait qualifié de « ravissant ».

Se remémorant cette soirée pour le moins inoubliable, Hermione grimaça.

« Peut-être pas trop souvent quand même... »

Harry lui sourit, entièrement d'accord.

« Tu viens ? Flitwick va bientôt nous attendre. Et maintenant que tu es plus libre, je n'aimerais pas me voir écoper d'une retenue ! »

Ron grogna au souvenir d'une récente réflexion du petit bonhomme qui leur avait semblé survolté à l'approche de l'hiver. Il avait affirmé à ses élèves que si un seul d'entre eux l'obligeait à tenir la porte ouverte plus longtemps que nécessaire, laissant le froid qui commençait à souffler du nord pénétrer dans sa salle, l'importun aurait droit à un aller direct pour la retenue.

Dynamisés par cette promesse, les élèves et leurs retards avaient considérablement diminués et l'inflexibilité du petit homme aurait presque fait pâlir feu le professeur Rogue, qui avait été si connu pour son autorité glaciale à toute épreuve.

« Ça doit être la vieillesse », avait suggéré Ron qui essayait de comprendre le comportement plus qu'incisif de leur professeur de sortilèges.

Ces deux amis avaient haussé les épaules dans un petit gloussement, et le sujet n'avait plus été remis sur le tapis.

.

.

« Hermione ! »

La voix sifflante qui tentait de se faire discrète fit froncer les sourcils à la jeune femme en question.

« Hermione ! »

Le murmure se faisait de plus en plus insistant, si bien qu'elle finit par se retourner, fusillant du regard l'indiscret qui osait la sortir de sa concentration.

Dean Thomas la regardait avec insistance, peu impressionné par l'aura meurtrière de sa camarade.

« C'est vrai ce que vient de me dire Ron ? Que je vais devoir partager mes rondes avec Malefoy ? »

La jeune femme soupira.

« Tu ne pouvais pas attendre qu'on soit tous réunis dans la Grande Salle ? »

Dean secoua la tête.

« Mais _Malefoy_ ? »

Hermione fut très tentée de se pincer l'arête du nez. Au lieu de quoi elle exhala un profond soupir.

« Tu ne vas pas faire tes rondes avec Malefoy mais Padma, Dean. Malefoy les effectue avec Hannah, comme moi je les passerais avec Flitery et Mcmillan avec Parkinson. Donc s'il te plait, pourrais-je me concentrer sur ce cours qui est vraiment essentiel aux ASPICS comme l'a précisé Flitwick en début d'heure ?

-Quoi ? Je vais être avec Padma ? Eh, Seamus ! Tu te rends compte, je vais passer mes soirées avec la soeur de Parvati ! Et toi qui... »

Se désintéressant de Dean, qui décidemment, ne méritait pas son insigne de préfet, Hermione se recentra sur sa feuille de notes quand elle remarqua un phénomène étrange. Dans un des coins de son parchemin, des lettres étaient en train d'apparaitre. D'abord flamboyantes, elles reprenaient par la suite une teinte sombre, telle de l'encre.

Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme passa un doigt sur le message.

_« Salut Granger »_

Quoi ? Qui pouvait bien lui avoir envoyé ce message ? Comment, et surtout pourquoi ? Elle fronça les sourcils pour la énième fois de la journée.

Bien entendu, elle avait entendu parler de ce sortilège qui permettait d'écrire à quelqu'un à distance, mais pour cela il fallait une mèche de cheveux de la personne et avoir lu le livre qui décrivait cet enchantement. Or, à sa connaissance, personne à part elle-même ne s'intéressait à la catégorie Histoire de la magie de la grande bibliothèque. Or, une fois de plus, le livre Tricheries et Cours s'était retrouvé, elle ne savait comment, dans cette section de la bibliothèque. Elle était donc quasiment certaine qu'aucun des élèves susceptibles de s'intéresser à des méthodes aussi immorales que la tricherie n'aurait pu mettre la main dessus.

Toujours perplexe elle regarda le message se modifier, rougeoyant.

_« Surprise ? »_

Pour être surprise, elle l'était. Elle ne savait toujours pas qui la contactait d'une manière si peu conventionnelle ni comment cet individu avait réussi à se procurer une mèche de ses cheveux !

Elle apposa sa plume à l'emplacement où les mots étaient apparus et traça son message par-dessus le message -cela devrait marcher- de son interlocuteur inconnu. Ou presque inconnu car elle avait l'impression d'entendre le ton narquois qui exsudait de ces simples mots.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? Et comment diable t'es-tu procuré l'un de mes cheveux ?»_

C'était lui, elle en était quasiment certaine désormais. Et, effectivement, après quelques secondes d'attente, une réponse lui parvint.

_«Oh, simplement discuter, McGonagall me barbe avec ses lapins-garou. Je me suis dit que ce serait chouette de venir mettre en rogne ma Gryffondor préférée. » _

Hermione grogna. Il ne manquait jamais une occasion de venir lui casser les pieds. Elle massa son ventre inconsciemment, la chaleur qui l'envahissait l'embêtant un peu.

_« C'est bien gentil Malefoy, mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas comment tu es parvenu à te procurer l'un de mes cheveux ! »_

_« Tu n'espères quand même pas que je vais te le dire de but en blanc ? Aller, un indice : tu étais plus que surprise de voir qu'un homme tel que moi pouvait s'intéresser à une femme telle que toi »_

Plus déroutée qu'éclairée, Hermione fixa sa feuille d'un regard vide tandis qu'elle tentait de se souvenir de ce moment apparemment toujours présent dans la mémoire de Malefoy. Quand aurait-elle pu penser qu'il s'intéressait à elle ? Son front se plissa de concentration...quand même pas ce jour-là où il avait...? Non... Si ?

_« T'es soulant Malefoy »_

La fois où il lui avait caressé la joue. Sous prétexte de l'avertir d'un quelconque danger. Quelle fouine. Tout ça pour un simple cheveu ? D'elle en plus ? Harry avait raison. Malefoy était bizarre.

Même si à ce souvenir une drôle de torsion s'imprimait dans son ventre qu'elle malaxa davantage.

_« Je vois que tu t'en souviens ! Pas trop déçue ? »_

La réponse fit grincer des dents la jeune femme. Sincèrement ? Elle pouvait entendre d'ici la voix trainante de Malefoy et son ton dégoulinant de raillerie.

_« Ne t'enflamme pas trop Malefoy, j'avais totalement oublié cet événement avant que tu ne viennes gentiment me le remettre en mémoire. Vraiment, merci ! Je suis ravie ! »_

Satisfaite de sa réponse, la jeune femme releva la tête. Elle blêmit quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont parlait Flitwick. Non, non, non, non, non !

Son parchemin capta son attention quand il rougit de nouveau.

_« Mais tu t'en es souvenue ! Preuve que mon souvenir est impérissable ! »_

Elle soupira.

_« Avec toi c'est souvent impérissable mais toujours pourri comme souvenir, Malefoy. »_

Hermione était pensive. Assise sous un arbre, un livre sur les genoux, elle réfléchissait. Pourquoi diable Malefoy avait-il orchestré une altercation plus qu'étrange dans le simple but de lui subtiliser un cheveu pour ensuite venir lui écrire dans une optique encore plus bizarre...? Pourquoi ? Malefoy était bizarre, elle le concevait parfaitement, mais de là à penser ses faits et gestes juste pour la déstabiliser elle ne comprenait pas. D'accord, Malefoy aimait torturer le monde en agissant de manière changeante, et d'accord il avait toujours aimé l'enquiquiner. Mais POURQUOI lui avait-il tenu une conversation décente sans l'insulter et POURQUOI lui avait-il caressé la joue quelques temps plus tôt ?

Renversant la tête en arrière, la jeune femme laissa son regard se perdre dans le feuillage brunissant de l'arbre agité par une petite bise du Nord. Emmitouflée dans sa cape, elle s'était réfugiée à l'extérieur, sachant pertinemment que jamais ni Harry ni Ron ne se risqueraient à la suivre par ce temps. De plus en plus glacial, l'air d'automne prenait un malin plaisir à venir mordre le nez de quiconque se risquait à le mettre dehors.

Hermione souffla sur une de ses boucles qui venait lui chatouiller le nez. Elle observa la course d'un petit nuage tout en essayant de détendre les plis qui s'étaient récemment formés sur son front. A force de réfléchir et de s'inquiéter à propos des agissement peu ordinaires d'un certain jeune homme, elle avait l'impression de prendre des rides. Elle sourit. Des rides à son âge. Il fallait qu'elle commence à s'inquiéter. Mais c'était cette inquiétude qui les provoquait...Alors il fallait qu'elle apprenne à s'inquiéter sans froncer les sourcils ?

Riant de ses pensées un peu farfelues, la jeune femme soupira et se laissa glisser dans l'herbe. Un rapide sort et le sol froid sous ses fesses était devenu aussi moelleux et chaud qu'un coussin.

Désormais allongée de tout son long sous la ramure du chêne qui avait accueilli son dos, elle soupira. Elle avait depuis peu appris à ouvrir son coeur au monde. Après la guerre, après toutes ces horreurs, elle avait pris conscience que l'amour était la plus grande force de l'homme et la plus grande matrice de l'univers. Harry avait d'ailleurs survécu grâce à l'amour que lui portait sa mère et c'était grâce à celui de ses amis qu'il était parvenu à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Depuis, Hermione s'efforçait d'aimer son prochain. Avec des camarades comme les siens, c'était parfois compliqué, mais elle y parvenait petit à petit.

En cet instant, elle prit une grande inspiration, et, imaginant que son coeur s'ouvrait tel une fleur, elle se figura que tout l'amour qui l'habitait se rependait autour d'elle dans une lueur dorée. Une lueur dorée qu'elle étendit petit à petit au château tout entier, au Royaume-Uni, à l'Europe, et enfin à la Terre entière. Un immense sentiment de bien-être en découla. Elle sourit béatement, comblée. Eprouver cet amour inconditionnel pour la vie ne serait-ce qu'une fois par jour lui faisait un bien fou. Elle avait la sensation que son coeur s'ouvrait en retour à l'énergie bénéfique qui l'entourait. Parfois, des larmes de bonheur lui venaient.

Elle avait conscience que de l'extérieur elle devait paraitre folle, mais dans un monde de sorcier, on n'était pas à une bizarrerie près.

Hermione se laissa baigner dans cette sensation d'euphorie quelques minutes encore avant de se redresser lentement. Époussetant sa robe de sorcière, elle vérifia que sa baguette était toujours sur elle et se dirigea vers le château.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'elle finissait de noircir un parchemin, une lueur détourna son attention. Sous ses yeux ébahis, un message s'inscrivit en haut de sa page. L'écriture élégante fut immédiatement identifiée par la jeune femme. Mais le contenu du mot la laissait plus que perplexe.

_«La prochaine fois, veille à surveiller ta tignasse...Bonne nuit Granger»_


	4. 4 Un Malefoy Toujours Aussi Cynique

Le lendemain, en cours de potion, le regard de Malefoy pesa lourd sur le dos d'Hermione. Elle qui avait été si certaine de connaître la raison de cette attention permanente...elle n'en était plus si convaincue désormais.

Après les événements de la veille, elle avait eu un peu de mal à s'endormir. Elle avait cherché par tous les moyens un sens caché à ce "bonne nuit", en vain. Pourquoi diable lui souhaitait-il bonne nuit ? Il préparait un autre mauvais coup, c'était certain.

Nerveuse, gênée par le regard insistant et narquois du jeune homme à la chevelure d'or pâle, Hermione avait du mal à réaliser son élixir. Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi Padma avait surnommé le jeune homme " l'Abominable Zyeuteur". Il était vraiment effrayant. Elle déglutit anxieusement une nouvelle fois, et faillit pousser un cri de surprise quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien ? »

Reconnaissant le timbre si familier d'Harry, la jeune femme se détendit. Se penchant vers son ami, elle baissa la voix et lui murmura tout en jetant un coup d'oeil vers Malefoy :

« Il n'arrête pas de me fixer, tu crois que son cerveau a fait une indigestion d'information ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Malefoy. Il haussa les épaules.

« Tu sais, j'arrive plus à comprendre ce qu'il se trame dans son cerveau...il doit être tellement petit qu'il n'y a la place que pour une seule action et apparemment il est resté bloqué sur toi. Je pense qu'il bugue...

-Moi aussi, » murmura Hermione.

Plus tard, Hermione se dirigeait vers le bureau de Slughorn, ayant oublié un ingrédient -ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais en temps normal- quand elle se prit un coin de table dans la hanche. Des bras la rattrapèrent alors qu'elle trébuchait sur le côté, une grimace de douleur peinte sur le visage. Elle était sur le point de remercier son sauveur quand son regard croisa des prunelles grises luisantes de mépris.

« Fait gaffe Granger, tu as failli renverser la potion de Blaise... »

D'abord surprise, Hermione ne prit pas la peine de s'attarder sur sa voix traînante et cynique. Elle leva les yeux au ciel quand elle vit qu'il attendait une réponse.

« C'est bon Malefoy, lâche-moi...au sens propre comme au figuré ! »

Elle se dégagea de la prise du jeune homme et recula de quelques pas. Elle repartait vers sa destination, le bureau, quand un détail resurgit de sa mémoire.

« Eh dis donc, c'est toi qui vas me faire rater mes études à m'envoyer des mots doux comme ça ! »

Fronçant les sourcils elle se tourna vers lui, contrariée. Le jeune homme en face d'elle prit nonchalamment appui sur le bureau de Seamus qui le fusilla du regard. Slughorn, lui, dormait profondément, la tête posée sur son bureau. La vieillesse...

« Ça ne t'as pas fait plaisir, Granger ? Enfin quelqu'un pour s'intéresser un tant soit peu à toi... »

Narquoisement, Malefoy haussa un sourcil. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle releva sa dernière remarque, innocente.

« Oh ! Tu t'intéresses donc à moi ? Charmant, Malefoy, mais je ne suis pas sûre de trouver cela très agréable...tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai mieux à faire... »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, récupéra son essence de Pantouflard et s'en retourna à son bureau, satisfaite. Elle surprit le regard meurtrier de Malefoy sur elle. En définitive peut être que ces échanges de piques lui avaient manqué. Peut-être.

Ce soir-là, sa ronde avec Flitery fut plus ennuyante que jamais. Le jeune homme n'ouvrit pas la bouche, intimidé qu'il était par la présence d'Hermione. Depuis quand était-elle intimidante ? La jeune femme, un peu blessée par cette attitude distante, ne put s'empêcher de maugréer dans sa barbe inexistante durant une grande partie de la soirée.

Quand elle fut de retour au dortoir, elle s'endormit aussi sec que sa joue touchait l'oreiller.

Le lendemain...rien ne se passa bien le lendemain. Une nouvelle altercation avec les Serpentard vint troubler le calme des couloirs. Ron faillit se transformer en crapaud, mais Hermione réussi à le sauver à temps. Puis, le cours d'Histoire de la Magie avec Binns fut si ennuyeux qu'Hermione faillit fermer de l'oeil une fois de plus. Au déjeuner, Ron faillit s'étouffer de rire quand Harry bafouilla devant sa soeur, avalant puis recrachant son jus de citrouille par les narines. L'après-midi ne se déroula guère mieux car, en botanique, Hermione faillit assassiner sa plante avec un pissenlit, tandis que Neville suffoquait à cause des aigrettes qu'il avait malencontreusement avalées. La soirée fut également source de désastres. Hermione, Ron et Harry se firent asperger après qu'un élève de première année ait gouté sa première pastille de gerbe. Hermione eut une très forte envie de tuer les jumeaux. Ils allaient le payer ! Après une douche rapide, elle se concentra pour métamorphoser l'une de ses chaussures en poussin. Malheureusement, elle ne réussit qu'à affubler son soulier de plumes. Elle était exténuée. Même au moment de se coucher, tout se passa mal. A peine s'était-elle allongée et tournée sur le côté, qu'elle chutait douloureusement au sol. Elle réalisa qu'elle s'était trompée de côté. Elle espéra de toutes ses forces que la journée du lendemain se montre plus fructueuse. Vraiment.

Malheureusement, à Poudlard, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

.

.

« Hermioooone, je vais te maaaaanger ! Bouuuuhouuuu ! »

La jeune femme se retourna, éberluée. Ron avançait vers elle, les bras tendus, un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

Assise à la table des Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle, la jeune femme relisait son cours d'Aritmanthie quand cet individu étrange l'avait dérangée.

« Ron ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Hermione se recula alors que son ami tentait de passer ses bras autour de son cou, les lèvres tendues dans un baiser baveux.

« Huhuhu, je vais te maaanger ! »

Alarmée, la jeune femme se tourna vers Harry. Ce dernier suivait Ron, circonspect. Il se tordit nerveusement les mains avant de déclarer :

« On a, heu...rencontré Malefoy dans le couloir et...il...lui a fait boire un truc...

-Oh, oui, booooon ! »

La voix pâteuse de Ron et son sourire béat firent presque rire Hermione. Malheureusement, le fait qu'il soit sous l'emprise d'une potion la contrariait. Qu'avec donc mit Malefoy dans cette potion ?

« Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie », déclara-t-elle, « il ne peut pas rentrer en cours comme ça ! »

Elle grimaça quand les lèvres baveuses de Ron se collèrent à sa joue.

« Beurk ! C'est dégoûtant ! Ron ! Voyons ! Arrête ça immédiatement !

-Beuuuuuusouuuus ! Huhuhu... »

Désemparée, Hermione se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna de son ami collant qui se mit à avancer en riant, se balançant de droite à gauche, essayant de la rattraper. Harry restait en arrière, grimaçant.

« Eh bien...Malefoy a dit que l'effet devrait se dissiper d'ici quelques minutes... »

Et effectivement, Ron revint à lui-même quelques minutes plus tard, les lèvres collées sur la joue d'une Hermione grimaçante.

Il se recula immédiatement, rouge et bafouillant. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent en avisant la mine résignée de son amie.

« C'est pas moi ! »

Hermione le regarda d'un air morne, la joue luisante de salive.

« Qui d'autre alors ? »

Ron soupira et tendit une serviette à son amie qui l'accepta se bonne grâce.

« Désolé...

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de boire ce truc ? Surtout si c'est Malefoy qui te le propose ? »

Hermione, fâchée, regardait son ami, les sourcils encore froncés. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait effectivement finir avec des rides, elle détendit son front et se le massa d'un doigt tout en essuyant sa joue contaminée à l'aide de la serviette.

« Mais Hermione, c'est pas de ma faute, il l'a lancé, j'avais la bouche ouverte, et c'est tombé dedans... »

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry, assit à côté d'elle, qui semblait fasciné par son jus de citrouille qu'il faisait tourner dans son verre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans un couloir à bayer aux corneilles ? »

Les oreilles de Ron prirent une incroyable couleur rose fuchsia.

« Je...bah...yavaitcettefille... »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. La fin de la phrase de Ron venait de se perdre dans un gargouillement indistinct.

« Pardon ? »

Ron se racla la gorge. Il tordait nerveusement ses doigts et n'osait regarder Hermione dans les yeux.

« ...Il y avait cette fille qui me plaisait dans le couloir et comme ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vue... »

Hermione leva une main pour lui faire signe de s'arrêter. Elle soupira. Désespérant.

« Je vois. La prochaine fois fait plus attention ! Et ferme la bouche quand tu la regardes ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit qu'un homme à la bouche ouverte avec un filet de bave au coin des lèvres n'est clairement PAS attirant ? »

Sous le regard sévère de son amie, Ron s'inclina. Il s'assit prestement aux côtés de Finnigan qui faisait semblant de tousser pour ne pas rire et s'empressa de fourrer quelque chose dans sa bouche pour ne pas avoir à parler.

Hermione soupira. Cette journée aussi promettait d'être longue !

Heureusement, une nouvelle vint égailler l'humeur un brin maussade de la jeune femme.

En effet, Minerva McGonagall informa ses protégés qu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue ce week-end-là. Le petit hameau sorcier avait été rénové suite aux événements de l'été et avait retrouvé un visage avenant.

Enthousiasmés par la perspective d'une sortie hors des murs du château, Hermione et ses amis ne firent même pas attention aux piques que leurs lancèrent Parkinson et Zabini quand ils les croisèrent dans un couloir. Malefoy, lui, resta étonnement silencieux. Malgré tout, son air hautain et son ignorance ne firent que renforcer son apparente froideur. L'air distant qu'il arborait mettait étrangement ses yeux gris en valeur et Hermione entendit nettement Lavande Grown s'évanouir derrière elle.

« Tu as vu ? Pas de caresse ni de bisous, c'est bizarre, Malefoy doit être malade... »

Hermione sourit à Harry qui avait prononcé cette dernière phrase sur un ton narquois.

« Heureusement il n'y a pas encore eu de bisous ! Je crois qu'il n'aurait eu qu'à enterrer ses bijoux de famille s'il s'était avisé de poser ses lèvres sur moi... »

La jeune femme et son ami ricanèrent en imaginant la tête que ne manquerait pas de tirer Malefoy si une telle chose devait lui arriver un jour.

« Je crois qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt que de vivre sans ses chéris », hoqueta Hermione.

Ron les regardait, perplexe. Il se pencha vers eux, mortellement sérieux.

« Bah...il est tellement riche qu'il pourrait toujours en racheter...et puis c'est pas comme si Malefoy avait des émotions. Donc perdre des bijoux de famille même avec une valeur sentimentale... »

Harry et Hermione le regardèrent un instant, se retenant d'exploser, hilares. Hermione resserra sa prise sur son sac, manquant de le faire tomber tant la mine de Ron était tordante. Son ami était visiblement très fier de son analyse psychologique et les regardait tous deux avec un petit air entendu.

« On lui dit ou pas ? » Chuchota Harry à son amie, le vert de ses yeux pétillants de malice.

Hermione secoua la tête, pouffa. Ils repartirent tous deux dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Ron, toujours perdu, haussa les épaules et se dit que, finalement, il n'était peut-être pas le plus bête des trois. Rire comme ça pour des bijoux de famille...Malefoy en plus ! Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas.


	5. 5 Une Sortie des Plus Rafraîchissantes

La journée à Pré-au-Lard arriva bien vite. Hermione, ravie de pouvoir sortir de l'enceinte du château, attendait Ron et Harry près du grand portail qui marquait la limite entre le parc et le monde extérieur.

Vêtue d'une chaude cape molletonnée, d'un bonnet et d'une formidable écharpe en laine, la jeune femme regardait les premiers flocons descendre du ciel. Émerveillée par leur danse céleste, elle souriait. Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes qu'elle fixait les cieux et elle avait l'impression de monter vers eux. Les flocons ne tombaient plus : elle avait la sensation de s'élever à travers ces petits cristaux vers les nuages et le ciel clair. C'était un sentiment pour le moins renversant.

Des crissements de pas sur le chemin de graviers à moitié recouvert de blanc la firent redescendre sur Terre. Elle lança un regard vers sa gauche et aperçu un petit groupe d'élèves. Tous vêtue d'une façon semblable à la sienne, ses camarades offraient la vision d'une marée de bonnets colorés.

Hermione sourit. C'était vraiment une belle journée. La neige qui commençait à recouvrir les arbres avait complètement métamorphosé le paysage en quelques minutes. Une atmosphère paisible et cotonneuse embrassait lentement Poudlard et ses alentours.

« Hermione ! »

La jeune femme sortit de sa rêverie pour accueillir ses amis qui trottinaient vers elle. Ron semblait tout excité et Harry le suivait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Hermione leur adressa un regard attendri en avisant leurs yeux pétillants de bonheur. Cette journée s'annonçait bien !

L'odeur de bonbons et confiseries assaillit les trois amis à leur entrée chez _Honeyduckes_. Une petite foule se pressait déjà dans le magasin et un joyeux brouhaha les enveloppa.

Ron sourit de toutes ses dents en apercevant la multitude de bonbons et sucreries amoncelées partout autour d'eux. Les couleurs et les parfums semblaient partir à l'assaut de tous les nouveaux arrivants, qui ne manquaient pas de repartir la tête tournoyante de saveurs et les bras remplis de douceurs.

« Vous savez que Fred et George ont créé une nouvelle marque de bonbons ? »

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués. Les jumeaux étaient de fantastiques génies du mal et leurs produits de farce et attrape faisaient fureur depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant, ils avaient toujours autant de succès et leur magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse était toujours bondé, même en période scolaire. A croire qu'il n'y avait pas que les enfants qui aimaient jouer des tours à leur prochain.

« Des Bonmotions ! Chaque friandise provoque une émotion différente...je suis tombé sur peur la dernière fois et j'ai hurlé toute la soirée ! C'était effrayant. Je crois qu'ils m'ont pris comme cobaye parce que l'effet n'était censé durer qu'une trentaine de secondes d'après ce que George m'a dit... »

Hermione se retint de glousser. Le pauvre. Avoir des frères pareils ne devait pas toujours être une partie de plaisir. Elle sourit en pensant aux jumeaux. Elle les avait toujours portés dans son coeur, même s'ils pouvaient se montrer bien agaçants parfois.

« Dis Hermione, tu comptes acheter quelque chose cette fois ? »

La jeune femme resta pensive un instant. Elle n'achetait pas de friandises en général, même s'il était vrai qu'un peu de chocolat ne faisait jamais de mal...

« Je crois que je vais me fournir en truffes ! J'ai vu qu'ils en proposaient au chocolat noir et à la framboise...j'ai hâte de goûter ça ! »

Avec un sourire espiègle, la jeune femme se dirigea vers les présentoirs pendant que Ron glapissait et secouait Harry comme un prunier.

« Quoi !? Il y a des truffes ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Traitre ! »

Le rire de son ami brun parvint aux oreilles d'Hermione tandis qu'elle faisait ses emplettes. Elle aimait beaucoup partager des moments comme ceux-ci en compagnie de ses amis. Ils représentaient de vraies bulles de bonheur face aux horreurs qu'ils avaient traversé. Elle prenait donc soin de tous ces cadeaux de la vie avec le sourire.

Après avoir dépenser une petite fortune en confiseries, les trois complices ressortirent affronter le froid hivernal. Le mois de Décembre était arrivé plus vite que prévu et la neige recouvrait déjà une partie du petit village. Le manteau blanc qui tapissait les rues et les toits des maisons enchantait Pré-au-Lard d'une note féerique. Les chandelles présentes aux fenêtres des chaumières apportaient une touche chaleureuse au paysage de glace.

« Je vais passer à la librairie », annonça Hermione d'une voix étouffée par son écharpe qui lui couvrait le nez.

« Pas de soucis », répondit Harry en remontant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez une main gantée, manquant de faire tomber son chargement. « On t'attend aux _Trois Balais_ ! »

Avec un petit geste de la main, la jeune femme s'éloigna, laissant ses amis courir se réfugier dans leur auberge favorite. Sur le chemin, elle s'amusa à laisser ses empreintes dans la neige fraîche. Elle se retournait ensuite pour regarder la piste qu'elle avait laissé et n'hésitait pas à retourner sur ses pas pour créer des formes variées dans la neige.

Amusée, elle parvint jusqu'à la nouvelle boutique qui avait ouvert durant l'été. _La Folie des Lecteurs_ était une petite librairie aménagée dans un vieux bâtiment de bois, au fond d'une impasse. Trapue, elle semblait un peu dodue, mais une fois qu'Hermione eut poussé la porte, rien ne fut important. Émerveillée, elle contempla les multiples étagères ornementées qui remplissaient les lieux. Le plafond, assez bas, était orné de petites lampes à huiles en forme de larmes qui oscillèrent lorsque la porte se referma en un courant d'air. Le sol de bois sombre murmura au passage d'Hermione qui s'avança vers une étagère couverte de livres anciens.

« Incroyable... » murmura-t-elle en effleurant un grimoire en vieux cuir.

Tout excitée, elle se retint de sautiller au milieu de tous ces petits êtres qui ne cessaient de lui murmurer à l'oreille de venir les consulter. Ils lui intimaient de venir caresser leurs pages jaunis, de déchiffrer leurs textes à l'encre éclaircie par le temps.

De tout côté, des livres. Des grands, des plus petits, des colorés, d'autres en cuire assoupli et poli par les années

Hermione soupira. Elle n'allait jamais pouvoir quitter cet endroit. Ses amis allaient l'attendre encore un moment

Hermione laissa la boutique derrière elle après une heure d'extase. Elle n'avait encore rien acheté, mais avait pris soin de noter tous les ouvrages qui l'intéressaient en vue d'une nouvelle visite. Et elle ne manquerait pas de revenir.

Alors qu'elle traversait gaiement la petite rue menant sur le cul-de-sac où était nichée la librairie, elle fut soudainement tirée sur un côté. Elle poussa un petit cri. Elle venait de se faire coincer contre le mur, l'impasse se refermant sur elle. Furieusement, elle chercha sa baguette, coincée dans sa poche arrière, mais sa cape entravait ses mouvements et des mains lui attrapèrent les bras. Elle se débattit tant bien que mal, mais une voix la coupa dans sa panique.

« Du calme Granger ! Ce n'est que moi ! »

La voix sifflante de Malefoy la fit s'arrêter net. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra son regard acier, accusatrice et contrariée. Pourquoi venait-il toujours gâcher son plaisir ? Il avait un radar incorporé avec la mention « Granger Heureuse » ou quoi ?

« Malefoy !? Mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »

Frustrée, la jeune femme essaya de se libérer de son emprise. Elle batailla une nouvelle fois avec sa cape mais finit par lui faire lâcher prise.

« C'est bon, c'est bon », marmonna Malefoy en se reculant un peu. « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais tu filais droit dans une embuscade. »

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle dévisagea Malefoy comme si une corne venait de lui pousser. Elle cligna des yeux, perplexe. Il se fichait d'elle n'est-ce pas ? Oui ce devait être ça...ou bien il avait glissé et s'était cogné la tête quelque part. Cela expliquait sans doute la neige accrochée sur le côté gauche de son bonnet.

« Ça va Malefoy ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

Son front se plissa d'une fausse inquiétude et elle fit un vague geste de la main englobant le jeune homme.

« Tu as l'air... perdu... »

Ce dernier soupira, exaspéré. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux après avoir retiré son bonnet qu'il épousseta. Hermione constata en fronçant les sourcils qu'il semblait ne plus se préoccuper autant de sa coupe de cheveux gominée. Ça lui allait plutôt bien...même s'il était toujours aussi insupportablement bizarre. A cet instant il l'était encore plus que d'habitude, d'ailleurs.

« Ce n'est pas une blague Granger ! Il y a quelques tarés de Septième année qui se sont mis en tête de... »

Il hésita. Hermione commençait à perdre patience. Elle n'allait pas rester ici indéfiniment quand même ! Elle avait déjà assez fait attendre ses amis comme cela ! Et elle commençait à avoir froid, à rester immobile.

« De... ? »

Il exhala. Un petit nuage de vapeur dériva entre eux un instant avant de s'évanouir.

« Tu as consciences que tu es une femme Granger ? »

La jeune femme en question le regarda comme s'il était l'être le plus stupide du monde. Elle haussa un sourcil qui disparut sous son couvre-chef. Ron lui avait déjà fait une réflexion semblable il y avait quelques années de cela et elle n'avait pas vraiment été flattée par ce commentaire. Elle avait bien envie de voir comment Malefoy allait s'en tirer.

« Non, sans blague ? »

Malefoy grogna, mécontent. Il enfonça de nouveau son bonnet sur sa tête. Des mèches de cheveux lui tombèrent dans les yeux ; il s'empressa de les balayer d'un geste nerveux.

« Oui, bon, mais tu es une femme, c'est un fait. Et ces imbéciles de Septième année sont des hommes... »

Hermione se pinça l'arête du nez de sa main gantée. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement. Cela faisait plutôt du bien, elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était glacé !

« Et ?

-Et ils ont décidé que ce serait intéressant de... »

Hermione attendit. Un flocon tomba entre eux, suivit d'un autre. Il recommençait à neiger. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était arrêtée de tomber.

« De...

-DE QUOI MALEFOY ? TU VAS FINIR PAR LE DIRE OUI ? »

Rouge d'exaspération, la jeune femme fusilla le jeune homme du regard. Il lui rendit son air meurtrier multiplié par mille et répondit vertement :

« Ce n'est pas si simple de dire qu'ils avaient prévu de te sauter dessus Granger ! Genre vraiment te sauter dessus...beaucoup, à fond, partout ! »

Hermione le regarda un instant avant d'éclater de rire devant son visage marbré de rouge. Ébouriffé, son bonnet de travers, confus, Malefoy ressemblait à un pudding dégonflé. Ses yeux gris assassinèrent la jeune femme puis il se détourna. Hermione ricana. Elle balaya un flocon accroché à l'un de ses cils et cligna des paupières. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour voir le visage de Malefoy et...

« Non mais je rêve !? Tu boudes ? » Elle pouffa. « Mais c'est la meilleure ! Un pudding dégonflé et boudeur, on aura tout...oups ! »

Elle venait de se rendre compte de sa bévue quand Malefoy, rageur, la repoussa contre le mur. L'air quitta les poumons de la jeune femme sous le choc. Abasourdie, elle resta un instant bouche bée. Puis le geste de Malefoy monta à son cerveau et son visage prit une teinte violacée.

« NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ESPÈCE DE MALADE !? TU VAS V-HUMMMPFFS.. ! »

.

.

.

Non. Vraiment ? Elle allait l'émasculer. Elle en était certaine. Adieu les bijoux de famille ! Et quoi qu'en dise Ron il ne pourrait pas en racheter !

Hermione, furieuse, avançait en direction de _Les Trois Balais_. Ses cheveux et sa cape qui voletaient autour d'elle, ainsi que son aura meurtrière éloignaient les rares badauds. La neige semblait fondre sous son pas et un nuage de vapeur l'entourait. Était-ce vraiment une illusion ? On aurait pourtant dit que même les flocons l'évitaient, de peur de disparaitre, emportés par les émotions qui consumaient la jeune femme.

Furieuse. Elle était furieuse. Elle n'en était même pas sûre en fait. Était-ce de la fureur ? Ou une réaction à..._ça_.

Embrasée. Il l'avait embrassée. _Malefoy_ l'avait _embrassée_.

Pour la faire _taire_.

Elle allait lui en mettre elle des baisers ! Dans l'entrejambe tient ! Des baisers bien violents et bien douloureux !

Pour la faire taire ! Mais il était complètement impoli, stupide et ...aarrrgh ! C'était injuste ! De la triche ! Espèce de mauvais joueur !

Elle allait vraiment lui faire enterrer ses bijoux de famille ! Ce maudit petit garnement allait voir de quel bois elle se chauffait ! Et l'excuse, quelle était-elle ? "J'en avais marre de t'entendre piailler". Gnagnagna, comme si elle n'en avait pas marre, elle, des réactions disproportionnées et ridicules de Môsieur Malefoy ! Il lui envoyait des mots doux, puis il l'ignorait, puis il l'embrassait... Aller "couic!" les bijoux de famille ! Il n'avait qu'à se tenir correctement, tient. Et puis quoi encore, il allait l'entendre le bellâtre !

L'entrée de la sorcière à _Les Trois Balais_ ne passa pas inaperçue. Les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, puis les regards se firent fuyant. Une héroïne de guerre furieuse avait de quoi effrayer le plus stoïque des sorciers. Et la neige qui pénétra en une bourrasque à sa suite octroya un certain effet spectaculaire à la scène.

« Que t'arrives-t-il Hermione ? Tu as l'air...rouge. »

Ron avait prononcé ces derniers mots sur un ton circonspect. Il avait toujours eu un peu peur des réactions explosives de la jeune femme, et sa tête actuelle ne lui inspirait pas la plus grande des confiances...

Assise à une table en compagnie de ses amis, attendant sa Bière au Beurre, la jeune femme fulminait intérieurement et complotait en silence.

« Rien, juste un type bizarre », maugréa la jeune femme, tentant de se calmer.

Harry acquiesça. Il en avait connu lui aussi des types bizarres. Il comprenait parfaitement. Il avala une gorgée de sa boisson avant de poser une main sur celle de son amie.

Elle lui sourit. Elle ne s'en voulait pas trop de leur cacher la chose qui venait de se produire. Après tout, elle ne mentait pas puisqu'elle disait la vérité... À demi-mots. Mais Malefoy allait l'entendre. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'accrocher car il ne connaîtrait de répit que lorsqu'elle en aurait fini avec lui !


	6. 6 Problèmes de Filles

Un soir, quelques jours plus tard, après l_'événement _choquant, alors qu'elle faisait sa ronde, Hermione aperçut une silhouette qui se dirigeait furtivement vers le couloir de la sorcière borgne. Surprise, elle s'élança à sa poursuite. Alors que la silhouette ralentissait pour s'arrêter devant la statue, elle reconnut la personne qui se trouvait devant elle. La colère la submergea, son projet intitulé _Emasculage du Zyeuteur _lui revenant en mémoire.

« Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !? Tu n'es pas de garde ce soir ! »

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant claquer la voix de la jeune fille. Il grogna en se retournant. Furieuse, elle eut envie de lui fourrer son poing dans le visage. Passe encore qu'il la nargue, elle, mais s'en prendre à Patil qui n'avait rien fait ! C'était trop ! Et seulement quelques jours après..._ça._

« Flitery ne pouvait pas ce soir, je lui ai proposé de le remplacer », grinça Malefoy.

Ses yeux gris étincelaient tandis que la sorcière se rapprochait de lui.

« Tu faisais ta ronde ? Vraiment ? Je ne suis pas stupide Malefoy, tu ne ferais jamais ta ronde en marchant aussi furtivement ! De plus, si tu avais vraiment parlé avec Flitery, tu aurais pertinemment su que c'était moi qui patrouillais dans ce secteur ! »

Furieux d'être pris sur le fait, Drago la fusilla du regard.

« Tu ne pouvais pas juste me laisser ? Faut-il que tu sois toujours sur mon chemin ?

-Te laisser ?! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'as pas le droit de te trouver ici ! Tu sais ce qu'il se passera si on nous trouve ici ! Et après ce que tu as fait subir à Patil, tu crois sincèrement que je suis d'humeur généreuse ? Passe encore que tu t'en prennes à ma personne, mais... »

Un sourire narquois naquit sur le visage de Malefoy.

« Quoi ? Tu n'as pas apprécié ? J'aurais cru pourtant...et Patil n'attendait que ça ! »

Hermione ferma un instant les yeux. Elle devait se calmer. Non, lui planter son pied dans les parties n'était pas la meilleure solution. Non, vraiment, elle ne devait pas le faire. C'était totalement indigne de sa fonction de Préfète en Chef, bien que l'option soit diablement alléchante.

Des pas se firent entendre quelque part derrière eux. Hermione rouvrit les yeux, sur le point d'aller voir de quoi il retournait quand Malefoy jura et la tira derrière la statue de la sorcière. La jeune fille se retrouva pressée contre le mur par le corps du Serpentard. Pourquoi se cachait-il ? Ils étaient préfets ! Elle levait un genou dans l'intention de mettre son _Projet EZ_ à exécution, quand celui du jeune homme s'insinua entre ses jambes pour l'en empêcher. Elle poussa un couinement indigné. Comment osait-il ?! Elle le fusilla du regard, mais Malefoy avait la tête tournée vers le couloir, écoutant les pas qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de leur cachette.

« T'étais obligée de faire ça, hein ? » Grogna-t-il furieux, faisant certainement allusion à leur rencontre dans ce couloir plutôt qu'à sa tentative de "couic zizi ".

« Ce n'est pas moi qui rodais autour de cette statue que je sache ! » persifla Hermione hors d'elle.

Il la fusilla du regard et reporta son attention derrière eux. Les pas s'étaient arrêtés quelques mètres plus loin. Malefoy jura.

Des voix portèrent jusqu'à eux. Apparemment, les pas étaient ceux de deux interlocuteurs qui avaient eu la bonne idée de s'arrêter à cet endroit précis. Désormais, sortir sans qu'on ne les soupçonne de faire des choses pas très catholiques derrière une statue était impossible.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était certaine de devoir rester un certain temps dans cette position assez inconfortable et fort gênante. Sentir le corps du jeune homme insupportable contre le sien la rendait furieuse car ce contact, loin de la révulser, lui semblait plutôt agréable. Elle maudit son corps qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la tourmenter. D'autant plus qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas remise de la colère qui l'avait submergée quand elle avait vu Padma débarquer dans la Grande Salle, en larmes, débitant des paroles sans le moindre sens où revenait souvent le nom de Malefoy. Elle avait par la suite appris qu'il lui avait fait subir un baiser forcé, sans aucune raison valable. L'expérience, ressemblant étrangement à celle d'Hermione, avait fait fulminer la jeune femme. Le jeune homme avait, semblait-il, décidé que si aucune de ses provocations n'atteignait Hermione, il s'en prendrait à Patil. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Pouvait-on faire une overdose de Malefoy ? A cet instant, elle jugeait que oui.

Sentant Hermione bouger, le jeune homme déplaça son genou pour qu'il lui appui sur le ventre et se pencha plus vers le couloir, comme s'il cherchait à écouter ce qu'il se disait là-bas.

Un gémissement le fit se retourner vers la jeune femme. Le visage d'Hermione était tordu de douleur. Il sembla ne pas en comprendre la raison, puis remarqua qu'elle pressait la main sur son ventre, là où son genou la broyait.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, accusatrice. Elle le fusillait encore du regard lorsqu'il lui indiqua son ventre avec un signe d'excuse. Elle n'en fit cas. Ce n'était pas son genoux le problème ! Une douleur avait soudain explosé dans son ventre et ses reins. Une douleur bien connue, celle qui indiquait une certaine période du mois. Elle faillit exploser mentalement. La situation n'était donc pas assez gênante du point de vu de l'univers ? Fallait-il en plus que ses règles se déclenchent à cet instant ? Bien sûr, la douleur n'était pas apparue soudainement, venue de nul part. Elle avait déjà un soupçon de mal être en se réveillant ce matin-là, mais elle s'était dit que ce n'était que l'effet de son imagination. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas avoir déjà ses règles ! Malheureusement, un pic de douleur venait de lui transpercer le ventre.

Elle retint un nouveau gémissement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. La pierre était tellement froide dans son dos ! Et le regard de Malefoy ne la quittait plus, perplexe.

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui arrivait à Hermione. Evidemment qu'il ne pouvait pas ! Si en revanche, ôter son genoux était une chose envisageable, elle promettait de ranger bien au chaud dans un coin de son esprit -pour le moment- son _Projet Emasculation du Zyeuteur_.

Une scène étrange se jouait entre les deux jeunes gens. Malefoy interrogeait Hermione du regard, Hermione le maudissait, et le ventre de la jeune fille fixait Malefoy avec des yeux accusateurs.

Un éclair de compréhension fini par traverser le regard du jeune homme. Un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha un peu plus vers la jeune femme et murmura au creux de son oreille :

« Problèmes de filles Granger ? »

La jeune femme se raidit en sentant les lèvres du jeune homme effleurer son lobe. Mortifiée, elle le fusilla du regard quand il se redressa, triomphant. Si elle avait pu lui envoyer un coup de genoux bien senti là où elle pensait...

Les voix s'étaient tues. Les pas reprirent, mais cette fois-ci pour s'éloigner de leur position, s'en allant dans la direction opposée.

Au bout de quelques instants, Malefoy s'écarta d'Hermione avec une petite moue et esquissa un mouvement pour partir. Mais lorsqu'Hermione s'effondra le long du mur, un nouveau pic de douleur la traversant, il s'arrêta.

« J'hésite...Dois-je te laisser là, te regarder te tordre sur le sol en gémissant puis m'en aller dignement ? Ou bien devrais-je m'abaisser à t'amener jusqu'à l'infirmerie ? » Susurra-t-il en se penchant vers sa proie.

La jeune femme releva la tête et le trucida une fois de plus des yeux. Il sourit.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait haïr cette face d'ange triomphante en cet instant ! Elle aurait eu envie de lui arracher la tête puis de plonger sa main dans sa poitrine pour écraser son coeur de démon. Malheureusement, l'aide de Malefoy n'aurait pas été de refus dans l'état où elle se trouvait. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de descendre les escaliers pour se trainer jusquà l'infirmerie. Elle vomirait certainement au bout de trois pas.

Malefoy, quant à lui, observait la jeune femme, semblant suivre en direct le chemin qu'empruntaient ses pensées. Un rictus se forma au coin de ses lèvres.

« Bien, je suis d'humeur généreuse ce soir, malgré le fait que tu as complètement fait capoter mon plan. Je vais donc t'aider, mais tu auras une dette envers moi », déclara-t-il en attrapant le menton de la jeune femme pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Si un regard avait pu tuer, Malefoy ne serait plus de ce monde depuis une éternité, tant la fureur d'Hermione était grande.

« Tu rigoles ? Après ce que tu as fait à Padma je considère qu'on est quitte », grinça-t-elle juste avant de se recroqueviller, assaillit par la douleur. Elle avait chaud, trop chaud, vraiment envie de vomir, et fichtre que ce sol de pierre était froid !

Malefoy ricana et passa un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione. Il la redressa et elle s'affala contre lui en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Le jeune homme sentait la respiration haletante de la jeune sorcière dans son cou. Une main dans son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux, il la souleva.

Hermione dans ses bras, serrait les dents. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle n'avait pas aussi mal en général ! Peut-être que le genou du jeune homme y était finalement pour quelque chose. Ou alors la faute était au contact prolongé avec la pierre froide. Le problème était qu'on ne pouvait pas émasculer un mur.

Arrivé devant la porte de l'infirmerie, Drago déposa Hermione au sol, la tenant toujours contre lui tandis qu'il frappait à la porte. Mlle Pomfresh finit par lui ouvrir, la mine fatiguée. Quand elle reconnut les deux élèves, une expression de stupeur se peignit sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que...?

-Je faisait ma ronde quand j'ai vu Hermione appuyée contre un mur. Elle semblait avoir mal alors je l'ai conduite ici », mentit Malefoy avec aplomb, d'une voix glaciale.

L'infirmière resta un instant interdite, semblant évaluer la situation, puis se tourna vers Hermione.

« Que vous arrive-t-il Miss Granger ? »

La jeune femme en question jeta un regard hésitant et honteux vers Drago. Elle allait maudire ce jour longtemps, elle le sentait. Puis déclara d'une voix tremblante :

« Je- je navais plus de potion contre les maux... jai oublié de venir en chercher et la douleur est venue sans prévenir. »

La sorcière sembla comprendre et s'empressa de disparaitre pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard, un petit flacon dans la main.

« Tenez, vous auriez dû venir me voir plus tôt », la sermonna-t-elle. « En attendant, jeune homme, je compte sur vous pour la ramener dans son dortoir ! Elle n'est pas en état de continuer sa ronde et la potion ne fera effet que dans quelques minutes, maintenant que la douleur s'est installée. »

Mme Pomfresh tourna un regard suspicieux vers le jeune Serpentard qui lui adressa un sourire glacial. Puis, reprenant la jeune femme dans ses bras, il s'éloigna.

Une fois arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame, après un trajet où planait un malaise insupportable, il déposa Hermione au sol. Elle tituba un instant, se rattrapa au mur rugueux puis grogna quelque chose.

« Pardon ? » Demanda Malefoy.

Hermione soupira. Elle n'allait certainement pas apprécier sa réaction.

« J'ai dit merci », souffla Hermione en le fusillant du regard, « et n'espère pas m'entendre te le dire un jour de nouveau ! »

La mine stupéfaite de Malefoy était assez comique, mais, ne supportant plus sa vision, elle pénétra dans le passage secret.

.

.

.

Un rayon de soleil vint lui chatouiller le visage. La jeune femme grogna. Elle était si confortablement installée, sans mal ni de ventre ni de reins, au chaud sous son édredon ! Qu'on se le dise : Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié de devoir se lever le matin, encore moins les jours inappropriés du mois. Seulement, elle devait se faire violence chaque matin : elle avait cours ! Pourquoi fallait-il que justement aujourd'hui ce soleil si agréable vienne lui réchauffer le visage, lui soufflant de se rouler en boule comme un chat et de paresser toute la journée ? Elle se blotti plus profondément dans ses couvertures, la couette froide contre sa joue. Elle aimait quand la couette, du côté extérieur, était froide. Cela ne faisait que plus contraster avec la couette intérieure chaude et ne lui donnait par conséquent pas le moins du monde envie de se lever pour rencontrer l'air glaciale, là, au-dehors.

« Hermione, c'est l'heure ! »

La voix de Parvati Patil arracha un grognement à la jeune femme. Oui elle savait que c'était l'heure ! Gnagnagna. Rabat joie.

Quoi ?! C'était l'heure ?

Affolée, la jeune femme envoya valser sa couette, bondit hors du lit et s'habilla en vitesse.

En arrivant devant Harry et Ron qui l'attendaient, elle prit un instant son souffle en se tenant le ventre. Heureusement pour elle, Mlle Pomfresh était une vraie magicienne. Alors qu'elle relevait la tête, elle surprit le regard de Ron fixé sur sa poitrine. Comme le visage du garçon était étonnement rouge, elle baissa les yeux. Ce fut à son tour de virer cramoisi. Elle avait oublié. Oublié d'enfiler quelque chose sous sa chemise. Car cette dernière était étonnement transparente. Aussi, la jeune femme ne portant jamais de soutien-gorge en raison de ses multiples problèmes de dos occasionnés par un transport constant de livre, elle avait prit l'habitude d'enfiler quelque chose sous cette chemise. Sauf qu'elle avait oublié.

Rougissante, et malgré le fait qu'elle avait bien trop chaud après sa course dans les escaliers, elle enfila le pull qu'elle transportait à la main. Heureusement pour elle, malgré sa hâte, elle avait pensé à le prendre.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez regarder », maugréa la jeune femme en ajustant son vêtement.

Ces deux amis, qui avaient détourné le regard par pudeur, lui sourirent, encore un peu rose.

« On t'attendais tu sais. Harry à une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! »

-Ah oui ? » releva Hermione, perplexe.

« Oui, il a enfin parlé à Ginny ! »

En face d'elle, Harry était de nouveau rouge écarlate, et la chemise d'Hermione n'en était pas la cause.


	7. 7 Une Histoire Romantique

Harry, le rouge aux joues, leur narra sa conversation avec la soeur de Ron. Dépassé par les événements, il n'avait, à l'entendre, que pu hocher la tête. Hermione se demanda donc si l'on pouvait réellement appeler cela une conversation.

« Et au final...je suis parti.

-Quoi ?! Mais ça va pas ? Et tu appelles ça une discussion ?

-Il est mort... »

Hermione et Ron secouèrent la tête, déconcertés. Pourquoi Harry était-il si maladroit en amour ? De plus avec Ginny, la sœur de son meilleur ami, une personne qu'il connaissait depuis bien longtemps !

« Mais qu'aurai-je pu faire ? » se lamenta le jeune homme. « Elle me _fixait_ »

Ron et Hermione posèrent un regard vide sur leur ami.

« C'est le principe d'une conversation face à face Harry...c'est normal qu'elle te regarde dans ces circonstances-là !

-Oui mais elle est si...belle ! Ses yeux, avec ses longs cils qui battaient quand elle levait les yeux vers moi et...

-C'est bon Harry ! Tu parles de ma soeur là ! Du calme !

-Pardon Ron... »

Penaud, Harry baissa les yeux. Sa folle chevelure sombre lui retomba sur le visage et ses amis le regardèrent attendris.

« Aller viens, on va être en retard. Et la prochaine fois, fais un effort !»

Au détour d'un couloir, le trio croisa une meute de Serpentard.

Alors qu'elle les dépassait, Hermione croisa le regard de Malefoy. Elle piqua un fard au souvenir de la veille, et détourna la tête vers Harry qui jouait avec sa baguette, ses lunettes au bout du nez.

Toujours confuse, quand ils parvinrent à leur destination, elle s'installa distraitement aux côtés de ses amis pour leur heure d'étude à la bibliothèque. Elle sorti un de ses devoirs entamés mais ne le continua pas tout de suite. La plume dans la main, elle réfléchissait.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Malefoy lui envoyait des mots doux, l'ignorait, l'embrassait, l'aidait...Elle ne savait plus quoi penser du jeune homme. Il était toujours insupportable et bizarre, mais à cette bizarrerie s'ajoutait désormais une note de trouble. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de lui. Comment réagir et comment prendre ses piques. Elle savait qu'il le faisait pour l'énerver, elle en était consciente, mais dans quel but ? Elle comprenait ses intentions : lui mener la vie dure, la troubler et l'empêcher d'avoir ses ASPICS ! Mais sa stratégie la laissait perplexe. Pourquoi avait-il décidé d'initier des contacts physiques ? Mystère. De plus, il n'était ni foncièrement mauvais ni bon...simplement...lui-même. Malefoy était Malefoy et que pouvait-elle y faire ? Malefoy rimait avec bizarre et snobe, ce qui ne semblait pas avoir changé. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher de le trouver plus étrange que de coutume ?

Elle n'était pas si en colère contre lui en vérité. Elle savait, à travers les exemples de ses propres amis, que les hormones travaillaient les hommes d'une manière différente de celle de femmes. Or, le pauvre Malefoy devait être désorienté entre la fin de la guerre et la vie qu'il avait toujours connue et ses nouveaux ressentis... Hermione ricana. Pauvre chou. S'il savait à quel point elle le respectait peu en pensées... Un sourire affectueux pointa sur son visage. Elle l'aimait bien, au fond, ce petit être cynique et mesquin. Il apportait un peu de piquant à ses journées. Et en vérité, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute si son esprit restait tordu. Il avait simplement besoin d'un peu d'aide. Un plan qu'elle jugeait machiavélique se forma dans son esprit. Elle allait tout faire pour apprendre à aimer les Serpentard. Elle voyait déjà leurs têtes quand elle répondrait à leurs piques par "Moi aussi je vous aime mes loulous".

Ricanant toute seule, sourde aux murmures inquiets d'Harry et Ron, la jeune femme se mit à couvrir frénétiquement les derniers mètres de parchemin restants de son devoir de son écriture élégante.

Ce jour-là, Hermione se découvrit un nouveau talent d'espionne. Discrètement, du moins elle l'espérait, elle l'observait. _Lui_. Les yeux plissés, elle l'analysait, calée dans son fauteuil dans la Salle Spéciale ASPICS. Elle essayait de comprendre pourquoi il était si dérangé et antipathique. Tortillant une mèche de cheveux d'une main, une plume dans l'autre et un parchemin sur les genoux, elle prenait des notes. Elle relevait tous les faits et gestes du jeune homme qui lui paraissaient suspects.

« Il, croise, les, jambes...» dictait elle tout en griffonnant sur son bout de parchemin.

Très concentré, une plume de rechange coincée dans un chignon à moitié défait au cas où elle en aurait besoin -mieux valait être prête à tout-, elle espionnait. Elle avait conscience que de l'extérieur, elle devait paraître ridicule. Mais ça l'amusait. Et puis elle avait fini tous ses devoirs. De plus, le livre qu'elle avait emprunté ce soir-là à la bibliothèque était bourré de fautes, aussi avait-elle décidé de rendre service à l'humanité en rédigeant un ouvrage sur l'héritier Malefoy, tentant ainsi d'éclairer son prochain sur les agissements obscurs du jeune homme.

Heureusement pour elle, à cette heure-ci, Harry et Ron étaient partis en quête de la jeune femme qui semblait plaire au second, si bien qu'elle était la seule du trio dans la pièce.

Malheureusement, l'attention accrue qu'elle semblait accorder à Malefoy n'échappa pas à ce dernier, qui finit par lever le nez de son livre.

« Tu as fini Granger ? Ça devient agaçant de te voir gratter comme une furie !»

Levant des yeux totalement candides et innocents vers le jeune homme, Hermione ouvrit la bouche et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Tu es méchant Malefoy », bougonna-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Satisfaite devant la mine surprise du jeune homme face à cette réaction inattendue, elle se réinstalla dans son siège, ricanant intérieurement. Il essayait de la faire tourner en bourrique ? Eh bien elle allait faire pareil ! Na !

La voix ronchonne et trainante de Malefoy lui parvint alors que lui-même retournait à son occupation première : la lecture, ou plutôt, d'après Padma Patil, le "zyeutage de bouquins".

« T'es vraiment bizarre Granger... »

Après ce chouette concours de bouderie avec Malefoy, Hermione se dirigeait d'un pas guilleret vers le parc. Et faillit croiser Ron et Harry, mais elle ne les vit que s'éloigner, filant au loin une jeune femme à la belle chevelure courte et châtain.

La journée semblait être à l'espionnage ! Hermione médita un instant sur cette pensée, sourit devant leur insouciance commune, heureuse de retrouver un peu de légèreté. Les problèmes étaient derrière eux ! Elle comptait bien être heureuse. Et remporter ses ASPICS. Très importants les ASPICS.

Au repas, après une journée fort intéressante, un petit séjour dans le parc et une visite chez Hagrid, Hermione retrouva ses deux compères.

Ils étaient tous deux en grande conversation, et les oreilles de Ron qui semblaient atteintes de rougeole indiquèrent à Hermione qu'ils devaient parler coeur et bisounours.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait, une volée de hiboux pénétra dans le Grande Salle et des paquets de mirent à pleuvoir. Elle n'en avait reçu que très peu jusque-là, mais n'en voulait pas à ses parents. Elle les savait très occupés : ils avaient récemment développé une nouvelle forme de chirurgie dentaire et étaient assaillis de demandes et convocations médiatiques.

Aussi, quand un petit paquet brun tomba dans son assiette de nouilles aux légumes, elle sursauta.

Curieuse, elle le prit précautionneusement avant de l'essuyer avec sa serviette. Elle grimaça un peu en découvrant que son délicieux déjeuner était tout aplatit. Néanmoins, son sourire lui revint vite quand, à l'intérieur du petit paquet, elle découvrit un petit flacon rempli d'un liquide pétillant. Une note accompagnait le cadeau.

« _Pour notre chère collaboratrice en chef._

_Voici un avant-goût de notre potion Étoilée de Joie qui devrait vous faire vivre, Mistinguette, quelques instants de pur bonheur au milieu des astres._

_Vos dévoués esclaves,_

_Fred et George »_

A la lecture du petit mot, Hermione rayonna. Quelques temps tôt, elle avait vécu des moments très affectueux avec les jumeaux et était heureuse que leur complicité reste au goût du jour. Elle les avait souvent aidés avec leurs expériences, les aidant à améliorer leurs créations, et, reconnaissants, ils lui envoyaient régulièrement leurs produits les plus adaptés à sa vision du monde. Elle avait déjà reçu une Protection pour Livre Ronronnant qu'elle pouvait caresser tel un chat pendant qu'elle lisait ; un Peigne pour Cheveux Fous qui suivait le contour de ses boucles sans les abîmer ; une Lampe à Lucioles qui changeait de type d'éclairage en fonction des besoins de l'histoire, passant d'une lueur de bougie à un spot aveuglant selon les étapes du récit qu'elle lisait, et ainsi de suite.

Cette fois-ci, elle avait hâte de tester leur nouvelle création. Se la réservant pour le soir même, elle se tourna vers ses amis.

Ron bougonnait.

Étonnant.

« ...Maman m'a obligé à le faire ! Prêter Coq à Fred et George...non mais vraiment, il va être intenable à son retour ! »

Hermione retint un sourire. Coquecigrue, le minuscule hibou de Ron, était une vraie petite terreur. Puis réalisant qu'elle venait justement de recevoir un colis de leur part, elle leva les yeux vers le plafond. Juste à temps pour assister au piquer d'une petite boule de plume fort rondouillette.

« Heu...Ron ? Tu ferais bien de te préparer, un missile est sur le point de t'atteindre... »

Ron suivit son regard et blêmit face à la vision de son minuscule hibou, qui lui fonçait dessus à vitesse grand V.

Il eut juste le temps de se pencher que tel un avion de chasse, Coquecigrue lui passait au-dessus du crâne dans une volée de plumes grises.


	8. 8 Sortilège et Badaboum

Dans son rêve, Hermione était blottie contre un corps chaud. Un corps qui l'enveloppait et dont une main reposait dans son dos, tout contre sa peau, sous son haut de pyjama. Elle sourit. Elle était bien, là, dans ces bras, emmitouflée dans une couette chaude. Elle se serra plus contre ce coussin de chair si confortable qui lui servait à l'instant d'oreiller. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Son coeur, une nouvelle fois, sembla s'ouvrir tel une fleur et une vague d'amour et de paix l'envahit. Elle était si délicieusement installée...ce rêve était décidément très agréable.

Elle remua...et se figea.

Elle remua encore, intriguée.

Tâta. Palpa.

Inspira, huma. Renifla un peu aussi. Cela sentait bon mais...

Non.

Si ?

Peut-être...

Quoi !?

Elle ouvrit un oeil. Oeil qui rencontra une peau blanche. L'autre globe oculaire suivit le mouvement du premier et se figea sur une mâchoire et un visage à demi dissimulé dans un oreiller. Des mèches blondes dépassaient de la couette qui était rabattue sur cette tête et...

Hermione cria, se recula vivement malgré le bras qui entravait ses mouvements. A cause de ce même bras, elle retomba néanmoins bien vite, et à la renverse, sur ce _ça_ assoupit près d'elle.

Sa vocalise matinale et son poids tirèrent l'être qui sommeillait à ses côtés d'un monde probablement onirique ; il se redressa vivement, relâcha la taille de la jeune femme qui retomba sur le matelas, et se cogna la tête au mur derrière lui. Un cri de douleur fusa en même temps qu'un :

« Granger !?

-Malefoy ?! »

Leurs cris outragés se perdirent dans le fouillis qui régnait dans le dortoir. Un dortoir aux couleurs de Serdaigle.

Hermione, éberluée, emmêlée dans sa couverture, un Malefoy tout aussi perdu à moitié sur elle, resta un instant figée de stupeur. Comment était-elle parvenue ici ? La veille...la veille Coquecigrue avait attaqué Ron, puis l'avait collé toute la soirée, c'était bien ça...Alors comment...?

Elle arracha son regard à celui de Malefoy -elle y cherchait évidemment des réponses- quand un cri retentit. Elle laissa dériver ses yeux sur la scène qui se déroulait devant elle et resta coite. Des lits vides, d'autres contenant parfois un ou deux élèves, tous de maisons différentes, s'offrirent à sa vue. Des affaires vagabondes traînaient au sol, parfois sans réel but. Du savon semblait faire une course poursuite avec un caleçon orné de fleurs bleues tandis qu'une pile de livres se suicidait en tombant une étagère. Hermione, à travers ce désordre sans nom, reconnu un 7eme année qui tombait du lit qu'il partageait avec le professeur Chourave, ronflante et dormante. Le pauvre semblait avoir été traumatisé à la vue de la tenue et du bonnet de nuit jaune moutarde de son professeur et tentait à présent de se traîner loin de cette dernière. Des cris aigus firent grimacer Hermione quand une jeune fille de seconde année se réveilla aux côtés d'un élève plus âgé qu'elle. Des couettes volaient dans tous les sens et de toute part alors que les jeunes endormis se réveillaient, tous passablement désorientés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce schmilblick ? » s'exclama Hermione, abasourdie, repoussant lune des jambes de Malefoy qui reposait sur sa hanche.

Le chaos qui régnait autour d'elle ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Elle se leva tant bien que mal et fit quelque pas, évitant une paire de chaussons atteinte de flatulences incontrôlables.

« Je rêve encore, c'est ça ? »

Elle échangea un regard perdu avec Malefoy qui, ne se souciant pas du fait qu'il était en bas de pyjama, descendit du matelas qu'ils avaient partagé et la rejoignit au milieu de la pièce.

« Alors là, aucune idée Granger ! »

Dans tout Poudlard, l'anarchie la plus totale régnait. Des professeurs paniqués surgissaient dans différentes salles communes, envahies d'élèves et de mobilier désorientés. Ron fut retrouvé dans le lit d'un première année de Poufsouffle qui faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand il découvrit la grande carcasse du roux étendue contre lui alors qu'une brosse à dent lui nettoyait les oreilles. Harry, quant à lui, rejoignit Hermione dans la Grande Salle, assez mal à l'aise d'avoir partagé son lit avec un elfe de maison fort câlin qu'il avait presque dû attacher pour l'empêcher de le suivre. Les chaises atteintes de nanisme qui l'avaient poursuivi dans le couloir et les escaliers n'avaient pas amélioré son état d'esprit.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle était toujours en pyjama, et le souvenir des bras de Malefoy ne voulait s'ôter de son esprit. Elle qui avait si bien dormi...elle ne savait pas comment le prendre et se morigéna en pensant qu'elle aurait pu mettre son Projet EZ à exécution lorsqu'ils étaient encore collés l'un à l'autre. Vraiment, elle devait faire preuve de plus de sérieux si elle comptait un jour assouvir ses sombres desseins. Malheureusement, son projet Bisous et Serpentard mettait le premier en déroute... Elle était au regret de devoir se rendre à l'évidence : son projet EZ devait être mis à l'eau si elle souhaitait pouvoir rétablir la paix dans le monde. Elle soupira. Puis sourit. Rien ne l'empêchait de faire les deux en même temps...si ?

Hermione sursauta quand Harry l'interpella. Trop absorbée par ses réflexions qu'elle jugeait désormais bien frivoles et sources de dérision, elle observa un instant les répercussions que le cataclysme nocturne avait eu sur ses camarades et le mobilier du château.

« Apparemment, une potion qui aurait mal tourné...Seamus est convoqué chez McGonagall... »

Harry soupira. Finnigan était vraiment une calamité en matière de potions. Vraiment. Il avait pourtant prévenu son camarade que prendre des cours du soir dans cette discipline n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que cela, au vu de sa tendance à faire exploser tout ce qu'il touchait. Mais là, on atteignait des sommets à faire pâlir Peeves et les jumeaux Weasley.

« Tu crois que Fred et George devraient l'embaucher ? »

Hermione, horrifiée, secoua la tête.

« Leurs pastilles de gerbe sont déjà bien assez contraignantes ! Ne va pas leur mettre ça dans la tête.. ».

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Fred et George... Elle en était presque sûre...oui, elle en avait entendu parler la veille...mais où ? Frustrée par le mal de tête qui venait de lui vriller les tempes, l'empêchant d'accéder à sa mémoire, elle marmonna quelques mots passablement vulgaires. Harry lui fit les gros yeux.

Ginny fit son entrée à cet instant-là. Le Harry Sermon présent quelques secondes plus tôt piqua un fard et se changea en un Harry Homard-Bisou à la vue de la tenue minimaliste de la jeune femme qui semblait furieuse.

« Je vais étriper celui qui m'a fait me réveiller à côté de Rusard ! Je suis traumatisée...vous saviez qu'il dormait nu ? »

Hermione grimaça. Non, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Vraiment pas !

La jeune rousse laissa tomber sa tête, fataliste, sur l'épaule d'un Harry qui se transforma instantanément en statue. Ne plus bouger, semblait crier son esprit de Monsieur Gargouille, ne surtout pas bouger d'un pouce !

Hermione sourit. Il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose pour ces deux-là. Harry avait besoin de cours particuliers en matière de séduction, c'était urgent ! Contrairement à Finnigan, elle était (presque) sûre qu'il ne ferait pas exploser Ginny.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après qu'Harry Gargouille et Ginny soient partis à la recherche de Ron de leur côté -ils avaient entendu parler de son réveil fort rebondissant mais n'avaient pas encore aperçu le bout de son nez perlé de taches de rousseur- Hermione sorti à son tour de la pièce. Dans l'idée d'aller elle aussi chercher son ami, elle se dirigea vers une autre aile du château. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle faillit entrer en collision avec un corps massif. Surprise, elle poussa un petit cri et releva la tête.

Oh non.

Pas lui.

Il était si...infatué et vain. Imbu de lui-même... Celui qui était connu pour avoir redoublé deux fois sa 7ème année à cause de prétendus maux de têtes qui l'auraient empêché davoir ses ASPICS une première fois, puis les horribles traitements infligés par les frères et soeur Carrow qui lui auraient infligé de si graves séquelles qu'il n'aurait pu passer ses épreuves. Personne n'avait eu le courage de lui rappeler que les épreuves de la dernière année écoulée n'avaient jamais eu lieu à cause de la guerre.

Seulement voilà. Il se tenait maintenant devant elle.

Cormac McLaggen.

Nerveuse, Hermione grimaça un sourire.

« Eh, salut, Cormac...hum... »

Ce dernier lui jeta un petit regard exaspéré avant de réaliser qui se trouvait devant lui. Aussitôt, son air se fit charmeur. Il se pencha vers elle, aguicheur.

« Dis donc toi, où étais-tu passée ? J'aurais aimé pouvoir me réveiller à tes côtés... »

Avec un sourire joueur, le jeune homme lui caressa la joue en un geste qui lui rappela Malefoy. Seulement, quand Malefoy avait été à l'origine de ce geste, elle n'avait pas frémi de dégoût.

Quoi ? Si si, elle avait frémi de dégoût. Pheu ! Évidemment que si ! Qu'alliez-vous vous imaginer là... ? Ha ha !..Haaa...elle n'arrivait même pas à se convaincre elle-même. Saperlipopette. Il fallait qu'elle fasse des efforts. Vraiment !

McLaggen la tira de ses pensées fatalistes en se penchant à son oreille. Une alerte se déclencha immédiatement dans un coin de son cerveau et elle se retint de faire un pas en arrière. Son espace vital était menacé !

« Te voir en petite tenue est un de mes buts dans la vie... »

Frémissante, elle se dégagea. Alors celui-là était vraiment le personnage le plus répugnant et vil qu'elle eût jamais connu ! Et puis abject et exécrable tant qu'on y était. Ah, et écoeurant aussi. Il lui donnait envie de vomir. Pire que ses menstruations l'autre soir. C'était dire combien il la rebutait.

Alors qu'il se penchait comme pour l'embrasser, elle recula d'un pas, alarmée.

« Eh bien ton ambition est bien pauvre dis-moi ! Revois-là à la hausse et peut-être t'adresserai-je la parole de nouveau ! »

Sur ce, elle s'enfuit à toute vitesse, encore dégoutée du contact du jeune homme sur sa joue.

Toujours un peu retournée, Hermione parcourait l'un des paliers du second étage en se frottant le bras. Elle avait un peu froid et sa rencontre avec son camarade lui avait donné des frissons. Elle avait juste eu le temps d'enfiler une des capes que le professeur McGonagall distribuait un peu plus loin avant de sortir de la Grande Salle et son seul pyjama en-dessous n'était pas des plus chauds. Heureusement pour elle, et elle bénissait son professeur pour cela, elle avait pu se procurer la cape avait de tomber sur McLaggen. Un autre désastre d'évité.

Alors qu'elle montait quelques marches, elle fit une rencontre qui ne la réjouit pas au plus haut point. Elle rougit d'ailleurs fortement. Fichtre.

Malefoy se tenait devant elle, habillé de pied en cape, un air désorienté peint sur le visage. Il tourna ses yeux anthracite vers elle quand il entendit son pas claquer contre la pierre et ouvrit la bouche.

« Ah, Granger, tu n'aurais pas vu Blaise ? Il semble avoir disparu... »

Hermione, surprise mais ravie de voir que les insultes n'étaient pas de mise, s'empressa de lui répondre.

« Non, aucune trace ! En revanche, si tu cherches ce crétin de McLaggen, sache qu'il fait sa tournée des jupons au rez-de-chaussée...

-McLaggen ? Il t'a dit quelques choses ?»

Intriguée par le ton faussement décontracté de Malefoy, Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle répondit d'une voix un peu trainante, curieuse.

« Plus ou moins...? Pourquoi donc ?

\- McLaggen était le type à la tête de la bande qui voulait te...tu sais. Te sauter dessus, l'autre jour... »

Hermione rougit.

« Oh ! »

Cela voulait-il dire que Malefoy n'avait pas menti sous prétexte de l'ennuyer ? Qu'il était vraiment venu lui porter secours ? Elle s'en sentit étrangement reconnaissante. Quoiqu'il pouvait très bien être en train de lui mentir. Elle décida intérieurement de lui être redevable s'il était sincère. Sa gratitude n'était certainement pas gratuite. Même si...

« C'est toi qui as fini par me sauter dessus au final», ronchonna la jeune femme en levant des yeux plissés vers son interlocuteur.

Malefoy eut le bon goût de paraître gêné un instant. Il retrouva pourtant vite de sa superbe. Se penchant malicieusement vers Hermione, il lui souffla :

« Avoue que tu préfères ce choix-là à l'autre, Granger...

\- Peut-être, seulement je ne suis pas sûre que l'on puisse parler de choix dans ce cas-ci. Pour me faire taire...non mais tu te rends compte que tes bijoux de famille ne sont pas passés bien loin de l'extinction ? »

A l'entente de ces mots, Malefoy pouffa, incrédule. Malefoy pouffa ? Oui. Il pouffa. Malefoy était donc capable de rire naturellement ? Il fallait absolument qu'elle le note dans son étude du jeune homme.

Elle en était presque à sortir son parchemin de son sac quand elle se souvint qu'elle ne l'avait pas sur elle. Elle soupira et reporta son attention sur Malefoy qui avait retrouvé son sérieux. Elle recouvra également le sien et ils se fixèrent un instant, pensifs.

« Tu sais, je crois que vu la force de pois chiche que tu as, ton coup dans les parties ne m'aurait pas fait grand-chose...

-Ah oui ? Tu veux tester ?»

Quand la jeune femme se rapprocha sensiblement de lui, Malefoy fit malgré lui un pas en arrière.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai un Blaise à trouver moi ! Salut, Granger, et fais attention dans les couloirs, ça serait dommage de...tu sais, un soir en faisant ma ronde, de te trouver morte dans un coin... »

Le sourire narquois et supérieur qu'il lui lança en partant la fit frémit d'indignation. Quel malotru ! Aucune éducation ce gamin. Elle sourit en voyant sa tête blonde disparaitre. Il était mimi au fond. Un peu périmé à l'extérieur mais l'intérieur du fruit semblait avoir survécu à la chute. Sa rencontre avec McLaggen oubliée, elle se mit de nouveau en quête de son ami, celui que tout le monde appellerait désormais le Roux Pourfendeur de Brosses à Dents Nettoyeuses d'Oreilles Sales.

Ce fut finalement Hermione qui retrouva son Ron héroïque. Il était caché dans une salle de classe, tentant d'échapper à un Flitwick en colère. L'ami d'Hermione avait eu la bonne idée de parler dans son sommeil, et apparemment, aurait adressé certains mots assez dégradants au petit professeur. Lequel, toujours aussi aigri qu'au début de l'automne, semblait monter sur ses grands chevaux pour un rien.

Quand Ronald Weasley aperçu sa meilleure amie, il accouru vers elle et dans un « Hermione !» retentissant, la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, étonnée mais non moins flattée de cet élan soudain.

Elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Alors qu'il manquait de l'étouffer de ses grands bras, elle se dit qu'il était vraiment l'un des êtres les plus chers à son coeur. Leur brève amourette au cours de l'été demeurait finalement la meilleure décision qu'ils aient prise au sujet de leur relation. Cela leur avait permis de mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient. De l'amour ? Certainement. Romantique ? En fin de compte, il s'était avéré que non. Et depuis, malgré une rentrée assez maladroite, ils n'étaient que plus soudés. Hermione sourit affectueusement. Harry et Ron était les plus belles choses qui lui soient arrivées depuis son entrée à Poudlard, et de loin. Elle aimait cette façon qu'ils avaient de toujours se reposer sur elle, même si cela lui pesait parfois. Elle avait réellement la sensation de servir à quelque chose dans ces moments-là. Non qu'elle doutât d'elle-même. Seulement, il était parfois dur, surtout lorsqu'on avait un coeur sensible, de se voir rejeter à cause d'un succès un peu trop prononcé auprès des professeurs et des notes. Et les enfants savaient se montrer innocemment rudes et cruels. Surtout quand on avait, comme à l'époque, des cheveux et des dents comme les siennes. Le problème des dents avait été réglé quelques années plus tôt, mais les cheveux étaient toujours source de catastrophes. Cela n'empêchait pas Hermione de les adorer. Ils étaient bien pratiques pour cacher une montée subite de rougeurs.

« Tu peux me lâcher maintenant, tu sais ? »

Un sourire dans la voix, elle tapota le dos de Ron comme pour l'enjoindre à renoncer à la faire mourir d'étouffement.

Son ami se dégagea en marmonnant une excuse puis lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content de te voir ! Flitwick est vraiment une terreur...en plus je suis tombé sur des casseroles chevauchées par des elfes de maison au troisième étage...on aurait dit la Chasse Sauvage revisitée ! »

Hermione sourit.

« Eh bien, tu as bien fait de t'enfuir ! D'après les écrits, une fois incorporé dans la Chasse, tu n'en ressors pas ! »

Avec un clin d'oeil, elle le prit par le bras et entreprit de l'éloigner d'un professeur potentiellement mortel. On ne savais jamais où un professeur de sortilèges pouvait se cacher. Surtout lorsqu'il était aussi minuscule que le leur.

« Tu sais qu'Harry et Ginny sont partis à ta recherche tout à l'heure ?

-Tous les deux ?

\- Humhu », acquiesça son amie, « je me demande s'ils ont réussi à mettre les points sur les i...

\- Moi je me pose plus la question de savoir si Harry a réussi à décrocher une mot », ricana Ron, « Il me ferait presque pitié... »

Hermione lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, réprobatrice.

« Ne sois pas méchant, tu n'étais pas mieux tu sais ...»

Puis, avec un sourire espiègle, elle s'enfuit vers l'avant, un Ron outré et incrédule sur les talons.

« Reviens ici toi ! Comment oses-tu dire un truc pareil ?! Hermione je t'assure que si je t'attrape... ! »

Les élèves des environs virent donc passer une Hermione hilare suivit d'un Ron retenant tant bien que mal son sérieux qui semblait vouloir prendre la poudre d'escampette ; leur course à tous deux atteignait des vitesses faramineuses. Ils zigzaguaient entre leurs camarades et les tables vagabondes, manquant de se les prendre de plein fouet. Choqués, les quelques fantômes présents marmonnèrent que, vraiment, à leur époque, les Préfets, et surtout les Préfets en Chef, avaient bien plus de tenue.

.

.

.

Un petit couinement puis...Un flacon lui explosa au visage. Hermione poussa un petit glapissement de surprise quand un liquide visqueux l'atteignit.

Devant elle, le fauteur de trouble poussait de petits cris, confus. Quand elle put enfin ouvrir les yeux, Hermione tomba sur l'un de ses camarades, penaud et honteux.

Les joues rouges de Neville ne rendaient le contraste avec sa chevelure blonde que plus flagrant et ses oreilles vermillon ornaient les côtés de sa tête tels deux champignons fluorescents.

« Désolé... »

Apeuré, le jeune homme semblait vouloir se cacher sous la table. Hermione lui sourit. Ce comportement aurait fortement pu l'énerver, mais depuis peu, elle ne pouvait que trouver cela attachant. Il fallait dire aussi que sans son camarade, Voldemort aurait sûrement été encore de ce monde. Ses quelques petites frasques passaient alors inaperçue. Du moins aux yeux d'Hermione.

« C'est n'est rien Neville, ça arrive, c'est comme ça. En revanche, si tu avais quelque chose qui me permettrait de m'essuyer... »

Neville Longdubat s'empressa de se lever et slaloma entre les différents petits groupes que formaient leurs camarades. Hermione, assise devant leur sujet du jour, une plante minuscule, ronde comme un ballon, et couverte de pustules violettes, observait le Professeur Chourave évoluer parmi les élèves. La vision de son professeur en chemise de nuit jaune ne voulait quitter son esprit et elle se surprenait à regretter de l'avoir vue dans cette tenue.

Alors qu'elle baissait les yeux sur ses notes, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise. Encore lui ?

Sous ses yeux, quelques mots flamboyants venaient de se dessiner.

« _Bonjour Granger ! C'est moi, ton pire cauchemar !_ »

.oOo.

Bonjour à toi cher lecteur !

Je voulais simplement t'informer que, oui, il y aura une suite. J'ai écrit cette histoire jusqu'au chapitre 16 mais quand je télécharge mes fichiers sur , j'ai des lignes de code à chaque début de paragraphe, et c'est pourquoi il y a un temps de latence entre chaque parution (il faut que je les efface toutes et c'est vraiment ch*ant) ;-)

Bisous à toi,

Bonne lecture,

Zayalla


	9. 9 Un Placard et Un Serpentard

Hermione gloussa, incrédule. Était-il sérieux ?

« _Bonjour, c'est moi, ton pire cauchemar_ »

Elle relu ces quelques mots. Elle resta pensive un petit instant avant de lui répondre.

_« Tu sembles bien sûr de toi Malefoy ! »_

Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Quelques secondes après que son propre message se soit imprimé en lettres de feu sur son parchemin, de nouvelles flammes venaient dévorer ses mots.

_« Evidemment que je suis sûr de moi. Je SAIS que je suis ton pire cauchemar. Et si jamais tu m'annonces que tu hais plus quelqu'un que moi, je te préviens, je...»_

_« Tu quoi ? Tu vas bouder ?»_

Étonnement, après ces quelques mots, Hermione n'obtint pas de réponse. Elle imagina en revanche fort bien le reniflement agacé et méprisant du jeune homme. Elle sourit.

Sa fourchette était en pleine course vers ses lèvres quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule, déversant le contenu fort attendu dans son assiette.

« Dis Hermione, tu ne nous as pas encore dit avec qui tu t'étais réveillée ce matin ! Tu es au courant pour nous pourtant...»

La voix de Ginny lui fit ravaler son grognement. Elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec la jeune fille.

« Il n'y a tout simplement pas grand-chose à dire, si vous voulez savoir...»

Suspicieux, Ron et Harry se penchèrent vers elle. Hermione rougit. Non elle ne voulait pas leur dire. Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ? C'était juste de la malchance...ce n'était pas si terrible...alors pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à s'empêcher d'avoir un petit peu honte ? Aurait-elle, inconsciemment, apprécié ce réveil quelque peu trop ?

« Oui...?

-Hum, heu...je me suis simplement réveillée aux côtés de...Malefoy ?»

Sa voix se fit toute petite sur ces derniers mots. Les têtes de ses trois interlocuteurs faillirent lui faire recracher l'omelette qu'elle venait d'enfourner tant elles étaient comiques.

« Malefoy ? Et tu trouves que c'est normal toi ?

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas normal Ron ? Je te signale que tu as traumatisé un petit garçon innocent ! »

La chevelure rousse de son ami transmis sa couleur à ses oreilles qui sembleront s'allumer tel des phares. Ginny gloussa, sarcastique, puis se rappela sa propre expérience aux côtés de Rusard.

« Je fois avouer que je ne vais pas faire la maline non plus », soupira-t-elle en chipant un morceau de pain à Harry.

Satisfaite, Hermione se reconcentra sur son plat, essayant de ne plus penser à la douceur de la main de Malefoy dans son dos et la chaleur de son corps. Elle n'y parvint qu'à moitié et finit par se sauver dans sa chambre une fois que ses amis lui eurent dit bonne nuit.

Alors qu'elle se dévêtait, quelque chose tinta dans sa poche. Intriguée, elle en sortit un petit flacon. La potion des jumeaux Weasley ! Elle l'avait complètement oubliée ! Elle qui ne se rappelait plus la veille avait eu peur de l'avoir consommée. Ne plus s'en souvenir aurait été assez embarrassant étant donné qu'elle donnait toujours son avis en retour des offres des jumeaux.

Intriguée, la jeune femme fit sa toilette rapidement avant de s'installer confortablement sous sa couette. Elle prit le petit flacon dans sa main, en examina un instant son contenu. Puis, surmontant la petite appréhension qui l'envahissait chaque fois qu'elle servait de cobaye aux jumeaux, elle ouvrit le petit contenant et avala la potion qui s'y cachait.

Alors qu'Hermione se laissait aller dans son lit, elle sentit l'environnement autour d'elle changer. Sous ses yeux endormis, le matelas se mua en une petite niche emplie de mousse verte. Levant les yeux, la jeune femme aperçu au-dessus de sa tête le feuillage fourni d'un arbre. Alors qu'elle se blottissait au milieu de la mousse qui recouvrait le sol et qui menaçait de l'engloutir elle aussi dans sa fraîcheur boisée, Hermione vit s'allumer, le long des branches qui composaient son abri, divers petits champignons. Les uns étaient bleu électrique, les autres d'un orange profond, tirant sur le rouge. Les petites touches de lumières de ces petits êtres vivants diffusaient un agréable éclairage dans la nouvelle tanière de la sorcière et dévoilaient les livres qui apparaissaient entre les branches. Tout autour d'elle, les parois de son refuge étaient composées de bois et de livres. Des livres qui lui chuchotaient des mots doux à l'oreille, qui arrivaient à l'apaiser et la réconforter.

Un agréable bruissement régnait au-dehors. De la pluie...de milliers de petites gouttelettes d'eau qui venaient tambouriner sur la ramure de son abri. Le feuillage, heureusement, était si dense que pas une seule de ces perles d'eau n'atteignait Hermione, enfouie dans son matelas de mousse, enveloppée dans une grande couette constituée de multiples feuilles tressées entre elles. Elle se savait en sécurité. Pas un insecte ne viendrait s'introduire dans ce petit havre de paix. Elle pouvait s'endormir la conscience tranquille, entourée d'innombrables ouvrages. Se laissant bercer par l'averse extérieur, Hermione plongea dans un doux sommeil ; un parfum forestier l'enveloppait au même titre que les centaines de petits gardiens lumineux qui l'entouraient, beignant les lieux d'une douce lumière colorée, tels de milliers de petites étoiles.

« Étais-tu vraiment obligé de mettre Flitwick en colère ? »

Hermione fulminait. Envolée la douceur de sa nuit ! Envolée la douce quiétude du réveil ! Et on se demandait bien à cause de qui !

Elle était coincée dans ce placard depuis quelques minutes déjà et elle n'en pouvait plus. Vraiment, quelle idée de faire des insinuations lubriques en face d'un professeur !

« Comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'il allait nous permettre d'assouvir nos pulsions dans ce placard ? » Siffla Malefoy.

Effectivement, leur professeur, suite aux réflexions salaces de Malefoy au sujet de la chemise entrouverte d'Hermione, avait eu la brillante idée de les enfermer dans ce placard à balais. Hermione maudissait Ron d'avoir dévié son sortilège de descellement vers son chemisier et Drago Malefoy pour avoir ouvert sa bouche. Vraiment, il était bien son pire cauchemar !

« Flitwick est devenu complètement aigri ces derniers temps ! » Persiffla Hermione, toujours furieuse, « ses réactions sont incompréhensibles ! Et retire tes mains Malefoy !

-Mais je n'y vois rien moi ! »

Les deux jeunes gens, dans le noir et sans baguette, se grognèrent dessus encore quelques minutes. Hermione fini par trouver un petit tabouret que leur professeur devait utiliser quelques fois pour atteindre les étagères les plus hautes. Elle s'y assit en poussant un petit soupir de soulagement.

Malefoy poussa un juron. Un bruit de chute et de verre brisé parvint aux oreilles de la jeune femme qui grimaça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Malefoy ? Tu vas quand...Bat les pattes ! »

Les mains du jeune homme, alors qu'il tentait de s'orienter, étaient entrées en contact avec la partie la plus charnue du buste d'Hermione. La claque que se prirent les doigts vagabonds résonna dans le local en même temps qu'un "ouille !" retentissant.

« Mais ça va pas Granger ? Ça fait super mal !

-Et bien range tes mains ! On ne serait pas là sans toi ! Quand je pense que je me suis fait punir à cause de ta sale langue de vipère ! »

Hermione renifla, hautaine. Elle n'allait certes pas lui pardonner cet affront.

« Eh, c'est moi qui renifle comme ça d'ordinaire ! Copieuse. »

Hermione pouffa incrédule. Elle chercha dans le noir à regarder le jeune homme.

« Sérieusement Malefoy ? T'as quel âge ?

-Gnagnagna, très drôle. »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de pousser un petit cri scandalisé.

« Mais c'est mon gnagnagna!

-N'importe quoi ! C'est toi la gamine ! »

Une tape atterrie sur le crâne de Malefoy quand elle eut fini par le localiser. Outré, il répondit d'un tirage de cheveux. Scandalisés et choqués par leur comportement, les deux jeunes gens se mirent à se battre comme des chiffonnières. Des "ouille !" et des "aïe !" ne tardèrent pas à retentir dans le petit cagibi.

« Mais avale tes dents espèce de fouine délavée !

-Sale pudding mal rasé !

-Je vais te les faire bouffer moi tes ongles d'orteils qui puent la mort !

-Mais aïeheuuuu ! C'était mes pieds ça ! Sale nappe des champs !

-T'es qu'une simple cuvette périmée ! Dégage mouflon de mes deux !

-T'es une fille Granger ! T'as pas de...OUILLE !

-Oui mais toi tu en as à ce que je vois !

-JE VAIS TE FAIRE BOUFFER TES CHEVEUX ESPEC... »

Une voix étouffée leur parvint, coupant le jeune homme :

« Monsieur Malefoy ! Miss Granger ! Un peu de tenue ! On vous entend depuis la salle de classe ! Je comprends que ce soit compliqué, les hormones et tout le tintouin, mais calmez-vous ! J'ai un cours à assurer ! Et si ça continu, ce sera une heure de retenu ! »

« Je vais mourir de honte. Achevez-moi... »

Depuis quelques minutes déjà, Hermione se lamentait. Harry et Ron portaient un regard mi désolé mi hilare sur elle.

« Ce n'est rien Hermione...mais tu sais, le "va bouffer les pissenlits par les racines sale concombre des mers" était tordant... ».

Ron pouffa. Hermione gémit en murmurant des "Sainte Marie, mère de Dieu, Merlin et tous les pingouins, faites que ce soit un cauchemar" en boucle. Elle agrippait désespérément les rares cheveux que Malefoy lui avait laissé sur la tête en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

« Mais il faut avouer que Malefoy et son " meure, stupide et chevelu clafoutis de pets périmés à la mélasse" m'a achevé », gloussa Harry.

Son amie, accablée, se cognait désormais la tête contre la table sous le regard étonné de leurs camarades de maison.

« Je suis fichue ! Pourquoi fallait-il que Flitwick conserve une potion de _Puer Stupidus_ dans ce placard ? Et pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Malefoy ait la bonne idée de la renverser ? »

En effet, la potion avait eu pour effet de faire retomber les deux jeunes gens en enfance. Leurs camarades avaient donc eu la vision des deux jeunes adultes complètement débraillés et échevelés à la sortie du placard. Le professeur Flitwick avait paru un peu contrarié, mais comme la plupart de ses élèves, il s'était retenu d'éclater de rire face aux mines boudeuse des deux punis et de leurs regards profondément meurtriers.

Ron gloussa :

« Le destin Hermione, le destin...fallait bien qu'un jour ton image de parfaite Miss Je-Sais-Tout s'écroule ! »

Après quelques minutes de lamentations, les deux amis réussirent à sortir Hermione de la Grande Salle, encore plus échevelée que d'ordinaire.

Seulement voilà. Son image de fille parfaite ayant été malmenée, elle avait la sensation d'être constamment épiée et moquée. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau, étouffée par la foule d'élèves qui se pressaient autour d'elle.

Hermione s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir. Serrant ses livres contre sa poitrine, elle tentait de retenir son coeur qui s'était soudainement emballé. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi essayait-il ainsi de s'échapper ?

La jeune femme ferma un instant les yeux, laissant ses angoisses se dissiper dans le brouhaha qui l'entourait. Elle les laissa naviguer entre les ondes sonores, puis les regarda s'étioler lentement, emportées par une soudaine brise qui vint lui caresser le visage.

Elle sourit. Son coeur battait toujours aussi vite, mais désormais elle comprenait qu'il battait si fort car il était plein de vie, d'amour et joie à revendre. Pourquoi avait-il soudainement décidé d'exécuter une danse de la joie ? Elle ne le savait pas. Simplement, elle n'allait pas le priver de ce soudain accès de vigueur. Elle rouvrit les yeux, relâcha ses bras qui serraient toujours aussi fort ses livres contre elle, puis reprit son chemin avec l'impression qu'une aura lumineuse l'entourait.

Intérieurement, elle gloussa. Voilà pourquoi elle aimait tant la magie. Toujours aussi surprenante, et pourtant si vivifiante. Rassurée, elle retrouva Harry et Ron qui l'accueillirent d'un sourire. Envolée ce terrible malaise de ne plus être une Miss Parfaite ! Après tout, ne dit-on pas que la perfection n'existe pas ?

A leur pause, alors qu'ils étaient calmement installés dans le parc enneigé, Ron sortit un étrange instrument de sa poche. Il expliqua dans un nuage de vapeur à ses mais qu'il agissait d'un Voitout, une petite machine magique capable de prédire les réponses d'un devoir. Aussitôt, cela déplu à Hermione. Elle s'empressa de lui demander de le lui remettre. Après tout, elle était Préfète en Chef. Malheureusement pour elle, Ron ne semblait pas être de son avis. Il tendait les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour tenter d'échapper aux mains dangereuses de son amie. Harry les regardait faire, blasé. Il gardait les deux baguettes de ses amis dans ses mains, attendant que ces derniers réalisent qu'il serait plus simple de régler leur différend à coup de sortilèges. Ou du moins pour Hermione de récupérer le Voitout des mains de Ron. Un petit Accio bien placé et le tour était joué !

« Ron lâche ça tout de suite ! »

Furibonde, la jeune femme tentait de faire lâcher l'instrument que son ami brandissait.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de tricher ! C'est inconcevable ! Et c'est mal ! Lâche ça tout de suite !

-Du calme Hermione ! C'est juste une petite tricherie...ce n'est rien ! »

Rouge de colère, échevelée, Hermione fusilla son ami du regard. La neige autour d'eux était tout écrasée et des brins d'herbe brûlée émergeaient par endroit.

« Comment oses-tu ? C'est déloyal et immoral ! Comment peux-tu faire ça à ceux qui ont travaillé durement pour atteindre de tels niveaux ? Neville par exemple à fait énormément de progrès et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de passer par des moyens illégaux ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un petit imbécile ! »

Ce fut au tour de Ron de virer rouge. Il n'aimait pas être traité d'imbécile. Hermione le savait parfaitement et perfidement avait usé de ce point faible pour le faire réagir.

« Tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas ton problème ! Ça peut te faire quoi ? Tu vas avoir un O comme d'habitude !

-Ah oui ? Et qui est-ce qui te passe ses notes à chaque fois ? Qui se tue à vous écrire les cours, à toi et Harry, et qui vous corrige vos devoirs ? Hein ? »

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle était en colère. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un moment, mais là, c'était beaucoup trop ! Ron était vraiment inconscient. S'il se faisait prendre, il pourrait se voir interdire l'épreuve des ASPICS ! Et ça, Hermione ne pouvait le concevoir.

Après cette dispute qui s'était mal terminée étant donné les fiertés respectives des deux jeunes gens, sa ronde du soir-même ne vint rien arranger et la contraria fort, si ce n'est plus. Peeves avait fichu un bazar pas possible dans les couloirs en y déversant un liquide bleu et gélatineux et...Flitery était toujours aussi imbuvable. Désormais, en plus de ne pas lui adresser un mot, il ne cessait de la dévorer du regard. Elle était ressortie de cette expérience très gênée et envahie d'une soudaine impulsion la poussant à acheter des cols roulés. Elle en était même venue à se demander si le jeune Préfet n'avait pas rejoint le groupe effrayant de McLaggen. Elle avait d'ailleurs vu ce dernier et sa bande bien plus régulièrement depuis que Malefoy l'avait avertie du danger planant. Elle lui en était d'ailleurs très reconnaissante car elle n'aurait certes pas eu envie de tomber sur le petit groupe par inadvertance.

Nanti de sa baguette, elle était désormais bien plus vigilante dans les couloirs, d'autant plus lorsqu'ils étaient vides comme ce soir-là. Une embuscade était vite survenue, et elle préférait encore se faire de nouveau embrasser par Malefoy plutôt que de tomber entre les mains abominablement impeccables de McLaggen.

Elle avait déjà fait l'erreur de l'inviter quelques années plus tôt pour l'une des soirées organisées par le Professeur Slughorn et elle s'en était fortement mordu les doigts depuis. Le garçon n'avait que prit sa réticence pour de la comédie et était persuadé qu'elle en pinçait secrètement pour lui. Elle frissonna comme une pomme en hiver. Qu'il était abominable cet homme ! Elle avait intérêt à surveiller ses arrières...


	10. 10 Amour et Compagnie

Hermione enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Vraiment.

Tenace, elle réessaya. Elle se focalisa sur son coeur. Il avait bien éclos comme une fleur, ses pétales frémissants au gré de ses émotions. Pourtant, quand elle se figurait ses traits à lui, il était victime d'une sorte de renaissance, comme s'il s'ouvrait de nouveau, nimbé de lumière. Elle était alors emplie d'une grande paix intérieure.

Une paix qui se dissipait malheureusement bien vite quand elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas normal. Pas normal du tout.

Oh non.

Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence.

Penchée sur son déjeuner, elle cogitait depuis une heure, agacée d'avoir à le faire. C'était arrivé. Comment, elle n'en savait rien, mais elle était persuadée de l'être. Amoureuse de Malefoy.

Enfin, peut-être pas amoureuse "amoureuse" mais elle éprouvait quand même quelques sentiments à son égard...de tous petits et tous riquiquis sentiments...qui étaient par conséquent sans importance...

« Non mais c'est absurde ! Pourquoi serais-je amoureuse de ce type ?»

Hermione bougonnait maintenant toute seule devant son oeuf au plat. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait pas le moment où ses sentiments étaient passés de l'affection, face au petit cafard, à de l'amour. Quand il l'avait embrassée ? Certes non. Les petits mots qu'il lui envoyait désormais régulièrement en cours...? Maaaaais noooon. Non. Ce n'était pas cela. Ses sourires narquois dans la Salle Spéciale ASPICS quand il réussissait à investir le fauteuil qu'ils convoitaient tous deux ? Dans ces moments-là elle avait plus envie de lui faire manger ses orteils. Alors quand...?

Et pourquoi chaque fois que les mots "embrasser" et "baisers" lui venaient en tête c'était son visage à _lui _et ses lèvres à _lui _qu'elle se figurait ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Vraiment.

Ou peut être que si mais...Rhaaa, elle refusait de l'envisager ! C'était bien trop absurde et...

« Sérieusement ? Je sais que je m'efforce d'aimer l'humanité, mais c'est quand même Malefoy ! Bon, d'accord, il faut reconnaître qu'il est devenu plutôt mignon dans son comportement ces derniers temps... »

Hermione retint un sourire. Mignon. Elle trouvait Malefoy mignon. Il avait le sex appeal d'un lapinou, oui ! Un lapinou albinos...

Elle rougit néanmoins en revoyant mentalement certains flashs de ses regards brûlants et se dit que finalement, la ressemblance avec le lapinou s'arrêtait à l'albinos.

Hermione soupira. Elle était censée être autoritaire. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas enjoindre son coeur à lâcher l'affaire ? Était-ce si compliqué ? Elle était mécontente. Cela ne se passait pas comme elle le souhaitait, mais alors pas du tout. Elle afficha une moue boudeuse en plantant sa fourchette dans son oeuf dont le jaune commença à dégouliner dans son assiette.

« C'est embêtant tout de même... Crotte zut flute ! J'ai un coeur trop sensible ! »

Son regard se déporta jusqu'à une certaine table et sur un certain jeune homme qui discutait tranquillement avec ses camarades. Elle le fixa, contrariée. C'était sa faute, se maugréait-elle. Lui. Méchant.

Le coeur d'Hermione fit un petit bond en voyant Blaise ébouriffer les cheveux de Malefoy qui lui retourna un regard glacial. Il était si impassible qu'elle aurait eu envie d'aller lui fourrer son poing dans la figure pour voir si son expression changeait dans ces moments-là...

La jeune femme, un sourire inconscient sur les lèvres, planta de nouveau sa fourchette dans son oeuf en réalisant que l'amour semblait la rendre bien violente.

« Raaah, c'est embêtant ! »

Mettant son désagrément émotionnel de côté, elle se concentra sur son oeuf qui avait fini de se vider de son jaune, victime des multiples coups de fourchette de l'abominable jeune femme qui avait décidé de le dévorer. Le pauvre avait succombé face à la nouvelle violence amoureuse d'Hermione. Abrégeant ses souffrances, elle le découpa en morceaux et l'avala, décidément bien embêtée face à cette nouvelle situation.

Elle ne réalisa pas, occupée qu'elle était à engloutir son oeuf, qu'un certain regard anthracite et pensif était posé sur elle.

Ce soir-là, elle dû effectuer sa ronde seule, Flitery s'étant fait porter pâle.

Son pas claquant et se répercutant contre les murs de pierre, elle faisait tourner sa baguette dans sa main. Elle était fébrile. Une sensation de malaise et de danger imminent planait dans l'air et elle ne savait pourquoi. Nerveusement, elle s'éloignait du mur à chaque intersection pour ne pas être surprise. Elle se traitait intérieurement de paranoïaque mais la boule qui plombait son estomac semblait vouloir lui dire le contraire. Elle resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et s'enveloppe dans sa cape.

« Eh bien, il ne fait pas bien chaud ce soir !» se chuchota-t-elle doucement, pour se rassurer. « Tout va bien ma vieille, ce ne sont que de vieilles pierres et des armures vides. Voldemort ne se cache pas dans l'une d'elles. Il est mort et enterré...»

Pressant le pas, elle ne remarqua pas les ombres qui obstruaient une partie du corridor. Alors qu'elle s'en approchait, la sensation de malaise augmenta. Elle se frictionna les mains, faisant rouler sa baguette entre elles comme si elle tentait d'allumer un feu.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner dans un petit corridor sombre, des mains se saisirent d'elle. Paniquée, elle recula, mais elles étaient tenaces et refusèrent de la lâcher. Les ombres se murent pour devenir de jeunes hommes qu'Hermione connaissait en partie.

« Lâchez-moi ! De quel droit...? »

Elle eut le temps de les dénombrer. Ses agresseurs était sept. Cormac McLaggen - elle en était toute chamboulée dites donc, quelle surprise - Marcus Belby -elle l'aurait cru bien plus timide celui-là -, Thomas Flitery de Serdaigle -quand elle disait qu'elle ne le trouvait pas net ! -, et quatre autres jeunes hommes qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue. Décidément, elle les aurait cru plus futés. S'attaquer à elle, de cette manière...vraiment, quels goujats !

Toujours immobilisée, dans l'incapacité de mettre la main du sa baguette qu'elle avait laissé tomber de surprise, elle observa furieusement McLaggen s'approcher d'elle. Langoureusement -du moins il s'agissait là de l'intention qu'il semblait vouloir mettre dans son geste - il lui caressa le visage - Hermione aurait plus penché vers « essuyer » vu la quantité de paume qui était entrée en contact avec sa joue.

La jeune femme grimaça et se retint de lui cracher au visage tandis qu'elle tentait de nouveau de libérer ses bras.

« Tu te rends bien compte que tu viens de te fourrer dans une panade d'enfer McLaggen ? » grinça-t-elle furieusement.

McLaggen ricana. Il se tourna vers ses acolytes, un air lubrique sur le visage.

« Ne trouvez-vous pas que son vocabulaire démodé ne la rend que plus attrayante ? »

Les six autres garçons acquiescèrent en ricanant.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Sincèrement ? Ils étaient attirés par les filles qui parlaient comme leurs grands-mères ? Il y avait du souci à se faire...elle aurait peut-être dû en parler avec l'infirmière pour déterminer s'il s'agissait là d'un mal rependu...

Elle se morigéna. Ses pensées vagabondaient bien trop à son goût ! Il fallait reconnaître que la jeune femme n'était pas des plus sereines. Elle lança un regard critique vers Flitery qui tenait sa baguette. Elle estima la distance, puis prit son élan. Elle donna un formidable coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe de McLaggen. Sous la douleur, il se plia en deux, et Hermione profita de la surprise de ses agresseurs pour libérer sa main droite. Elle réussit à se saisir de sa baguette, et stupefixia Flitery qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher.

Désormais armée, Hermione sourit méchamment. Ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir les petits ! Elle n'était pas la meilleure sorcière de sa génération pour rien ! Que les pleurnichards aillent se faire voir, elle n'en faisait pas partie. Elle était forte, intelligente, autoritaire et Préfète en Chef bon sang !

D'un geste, elle envoya deux élèves voler au loin, puis, quelques secondes plus tard, elle immobilisa les deux élèves qui l'avait maintenue. Ne restait plus que Marcus Belby, tremblotant contre un mur. Elle ne lui accorda même pas un regard avant de crier un _Petrificatus Totalus_ ! qui le paralysa.

Quelques instants plus tard, le Professeur McGonagall accourait en pyjama et cache oreille à carreaux, suivie de Mme Pomfresh et du concierge Rusard.

« Par Merlin, Miss Granger, j'espère que vous ne nous les avez pas rendus infirmes au moins ! » Mme Pomfresh se précipita vers l'un des garçons toujours inconscients.

L'ignorant, Hermione se tourna vers son Professeur de Métamorphose. L'infirmière semblait avoir du mal à refouler son instinct et semblait avoir une dent contre elle. Hermione comprenait. Elle était debout et en pleine forme alors que sept grands gaillards étaient étendus au sol. Cela avait de quoi perturber même le plus insensible des médecins.

« Tout va bien Professeur, plus de peur que de mal. »

La vieille femme lui jeta un regard critique, puis, surprenant son élève, lui adressa un petit clin d'oeil. Ce geste fit sourire Hermione. Il lui rappelait fortement le regretté Professeur Dumbledore, et il était étonnant de voir à quel point la nouvelle directrice semblait s'en accommoder.

« Bien joué Miss Granger ! Ces garnements n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient. Mme Pomfresh, venez examiner Hermione en premier lieu, les autres pourront bien attendre encore quelques minutes. »

Avec un regard désapprobateur, l'infirmière s'avança pour examiner Hermione. Celle-ci s'aperçue qu'elle avait effectivement relativement mal à une épaule. Elle eut une instante peur de se l'être disloquée en se dégageant de la poigne de l'un de ses camarades. Il s'avéra finalement que son muscle avait simplement été un peu malmené. La douleur aurait disparu dans quelques jours.

« Bien, si c'est tout, je vous laisse vous occuper de transporter ces élèves à l'infirmerie, Rusard. Miss Granger, suivez-moi. Il est temps pour vous de me donner votre version des faits et d'aller retrouver vos camarades de maisonnée. »

Le Professeur McGonagall attendit d'être de retour dans son bureau pour entendre le récit de son élève.

Celle-ci, désormais habituée à monter dans l'ancien bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, ne fit pas attention aux changements qui y avaient eu lieu. La plupart des ustensiles étranges qui s'y trouvaient auparavant avaient disparu, et l'atmosphère correspondait désormais plus à la personnalité de la vieille sorcière écossaise qui y avait pris place. Un feu ronronnait dans une cheminée qui ne se trouvait pas là auparavant, contrant l'air glaciale qui s'échappait des grandes fenêtres qui laissaient cascader une belle lumière dans la pièce. Deux fauteuils confortables avaient été installés face au bureau dans l'optique d'accueillir des visiteurs et les motifs à carreaux qui les recouvraient avaient fait sourire Hermione la première fois qu'elle les avait vu. Une représentation flottante des constellations ornait le plafond qui s'élevait loin au-dessus de la tête d'Hermione. Des livres de métamorphose étaient entreposés dans un coin ; ils jouxtaient de grandes représentation et illustrations souvent schématisées des différentes formes de transformation connues à ce jour du monde magique. On pouvait y voir les différentes phases d'une métamorphose loup-garou, celle d'un Animagus, ou encore celle d'une fraise en théière. Tout était nettement rangé où il le fallait et comme il le fallait ; rien ne dépassait. L'endroit semblait à la fois très strict, extrêmement pratique et timidement chaleureux, un peu comme McGonagall elle-même. Dans cette pièce si radicalement différente, seuls le bureau et les portraits qui ornaient les murs étaient à peu près restés à leur place originelle.

Hermione observa son professeur s'installer à son bureau, toujours très digne malgré son cache-oreilles à carreaux. La vieille sorcière remonta ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et fit signe à son élève de s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils qui lui faisaient face.

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Un bonbon ? »

Hermione refusa poliment tout en installant. Elle eut l'impression de se faire engloutir par le siège, aussi préféra-t-elle s'asseoir tout au bord du coussin.

Face à elle, la Directrice de Poudlard l'observait par-dessus ses lunettes carrées, de ses yeux perçants.

« Bien. Racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est produit Miss Granger, voulez-vous ? Je veux être bien certaine d'avoir toutes les cartes en main. »

Hermione lui narra, non sans gêne, les événements survenus un peu plus tôt. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son récit, deux émotions conflictuelles se dessinaient sur le visage de son interlocutrice. La fierté et la colère semblaient s'adonner à une petite compétition sur les traits du Professeur McGonagall. Finalement, un match nul résulta de cette confrontation, et la sorcière soupira longuement.

« Je pensais que cette guerre nous aurait au moins appris à respecter notre prochain. Il semblerait que quelques valeurs se soient néanmoins perdues en court de route pour ces sept jeunes hommes.  
Monsieur Flitery sera suspendu de son statut de Préfet, évidemment. Vous devrez donc vous arranger avec vos collègues pour assurer les rondes de nuit avant que je ne trouve un remplaçant à ce malheureux jeune homme. »

La vieille femme soupira. Elle semblait avoir pris cinq ans depuis la rentrée. Hermione était inquiète. Bien que la sorcière ait d'énormes capacités, elle avait bien trop de responsabilités ces derniers temps. Le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne devait plus tarder à arriver, seulement son besoin s'en faisait grandement ressentir.

« Ne vous en faites pas Professeur. Il y aura toujours quelques personnes faibles d'esprit et promptes aux actes inconsidérés. »

Minerva McGonagall lui adressa un petit regard reconnaissant avant de se lever et de lui annoncer que ses amis avaient été prévenus et qu'ils ne tarderaient plus à arriver. A peine eut elle le temps de finir sa phrase que deux boulets de canons jaillissaient de l'escalier secret.

« Hermione ! Tout va bien ?»

Les mines paniquées d'Harry et de Ron lui arrachèrent un sourire.

« Tout va bien, tout va bien du calmjfos! »

La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par l'épaule d'un des deux jeunes hommes - elle ne voyait pas lequel. Pour était-ce les deux. Ils l'avaient tirée de son siège et la serraient maintenant dans leurs bras.

Loin de s'en formaliser, la jeune femme se laissa câliner encore quelques secondes. Cela faisait maintenant quelques temps qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé de temps rien qu'à eux. Elle était heureuse de les voir présents et près à tout pour elle. Même à la faire mourir prochainement d'un étouffement amical.

« Hum hum. »

Quand ils la lâchèrent, Hermione faillit glousser devant la mine sévère de Minerva McGonagall. Elle se reprit, penaude. Elle avait failli manquer de respect à un professeur. Merlin la pardonne.

« Bien. Je laisse le soin à Miss Granger de vous relater les raisons de sa présence en ces lieux. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et sachez que les coupables seront dûment punis. Le sort que leur a fait subir votre amie n'était qu'une mise en bouche. Bonne soirée jeunes gens. ! »

Amusée par l'imperturbable et digne sorcière, Hermione laissa ses amis, qui la pressaient de questions, la traîner vers leurs dortoirs. Et sentait qu'elle était bonne pour une nouvelle séance d'interrogatoire.

Après toutes ces péripéties, sa découverte du matin-même lui était sortie de l'esprit. Amoureuse de Malefoy. Pheu. Bien sûr que non. De toute façon, elle ne s'en souvenait pas quand elle parvint enfin à regagner sa chambre. Elle s'endormit donc tranquillement sur ses deux oreilles.


End file.
